MBC: A Timeless Tale
by Blood-of-Silver
Summary: Easter Day is at Singletown but a certain alien wants to take over it. Can the MBC stop it and what is the alien's plan? As always, T for violence.
1. A New Morning

Author's Note: I'm back with another story of MBC! YAY! Wow, we're getting through the first season quite quickly and it's all because of you, my MOST FAITHFUL READERS! THANKSSSSSSS A TONNNNNNN! Without further ado, here it is! The third story of season one... or the third episode of season one. Whichever one you like :D

Onwards!

Disclaimer: Must we through this? Disclaimer: Yes, because you didn't put this on every single chapter of your MBC and now you shall have to pay your price. Me: ... first off, I already got a bunch of angry mobs chasing me and YES with PITCHFORKS and all those stuff! Have mercy on me! Disclaimer: go tell your sob story to someone who cares cuz I sure don't! Me: Oh you're meannn... sniff sniff. I do not own the MBC excpet of my plot and stuffiamobs...

Chapter 11: Epilogue! 

It was a bright sunny day at Singletown. There were people walking at the park on cleaning it; cars going this way and that while few birds were flying across the clear blue sky.

A figure seemed to be running in a hurry.

_Oh man! Oh man! I can't believe I'm late! Why didn't my mom wake me up earlier? _The person thought. The figure then skidded to the side, creating dust as it prepared to turn a corner which it did.

The person had reached its destination but continued to run through the garden.

"Oh hello Samantha. How are you?" Mr. Smith greeted the girl; he is currently watering his exotic plants.

"Hi Mr. Smith! I'm panicking! Thanks!"

The grandpa watched the girl running (while transforming into her yellow suit at the same time) towards the clubhouse, making him to sigh. It only seemed yesterday when she first got her MBC V-com but it really was only two years ago.

"Teenagers." He then turned to his plant. "Oh… do you want tea my little snookums?"

-Clubhouse-

It was quiet before a sudden roaring sound erupted the clubhouse, followed by screams.

"AAA! CHRISS! Go to your left side! Cathy! To the right; use your alien arms!" Danny ordered. He ran towards the odd-looking plant alien. But then, the plant grabbed his ankle with its vine and threw him against a wall.

The red member groaned. "That… hurt… Where's Sam when you need her?" After Chris and Cathy joined him (they too got thrown), a familiar voice called out.

"I'm here! Take that you fiend! HIYAH!" Sam jumped in the air and punched it in the face once it turned around. It fell to the ground, creating dust and Sam landed in front of it.

"Sorry for being late; I slept in." Sam apologized.

Chris looked skeptically; Sam sighed.

"I had a dream, making me to sleep in. And if it wasn't for my mom's yelling, you guys would've been eaten by now."

"… a dream about…" Danny started.

"That's none of your business!" She snapped.

"Girls and their dreams." Danny muttered.

Sam glared at him before shouting to the plant that had woken up. "Hey plant! We got a yummy treat for you! It's free!"

"Wait… what are you talking about…" Danny trailed off before looking up at the plant that was coming close to him.

"AAAAAAA!" Danny screamed, rushing out the door. The plant followed suit, leaving a trail of slime behind.

"You finished already Danny?" Mr. Smith asked, seeing him running.

"A giant-flesh eating monster is after meeeee!"

True enough was the plant growling and drooling, following him.

"You know the plan, let's bust him!" Sam yelled before the three ran off to aid their friend.

First, Cathy ran towards it and started to run in circle so it can confuse it. These types of plants are extremely vulnerable to dizziness.

It was working since it started to shoot its vine everywhere.

Second, Chris attacked a vine because that was the weakest point as it had a small glowing jewel on it. It roared in pain, waving the vines uncontrollably.

Cathy moved out of the way before evolving her blaster to the Double X and fired.

It was beginning to go down but before it could reach the ground, Sam vacuvate it.

"Good work team. Danny, you could come out now." Sam called out.

Out of a bush, Danny peeked out and it was indeed safe.

"I was totally not scared!" He proclaimed.

"Yeah right; which was why you ran out the door!"

"Only because you wanted me as a bait! And trust me; I do not want to be inside that thing's stomach again." He shuddered.

"Wait what do you mean _again?"_

"When you weren't here, Danny got swallowed from the plant. We just got him out before it digested him." Chris clarified.

"Ew."

"Oh! Good news! A holiday of what the Earthlings do is apparently tomorrow!" Cathy squealed, reading the calendar.

"What holiday?" Sam questioned.

"Easter Day!" She squealed; of course, the three MBC members gasp in fright.

With Cathy around, it's going to be a one heck of a holiday for sure.

Author's Note: And there you go! How will the Easter day turn out? Did I mention that the fanfiction has CHANGED a lot? Keep up the good work FF moderators! Cheers. Now don't you roll your eyes at me!


	2. The Arrival

Author's Note: Yes yes, I'm back with a new chapter of Easter Day! Isn't it exciting? Anyways, thank you to my most dearest, supportive, awesome, encourager to Dixxy! Thanks a ton dude! So- hold up. I kinda made a mistake on the first chapter. It said Chapter 11: Epilogue when it was supposed to be Chapter 1: A New Morning.

Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own MBC except of my most brilliant plot! Disclaimer: Brilliant plot? Pu-lease! I mean what kind of alien has- Me: Nevertheless! *glares at Disclaimer*

Chapter 2: The Arrival

It was a jolly day at a small town called SingleTown. People were bustling here and there; some were just walking slowly, taking their own time and while chatting with their friends. And some are just currently being frustrated.

If looks could kill, this one certainly did.

"Come on people! Go like a bit faster! This place like won't get decorated by itself you know!" A bossy voice ordered. "YOU! Hurry up with those boxes! You're taking forever!"

The person growled. "Oh I'm sorry your Highness! I couldn't go faster, considering the fact that these boxes ARE HEAVY!"

The instructor rolled its eyes. "So like do I care? Get a move on! The President and his daughter are bound to come in the next… um… like 20 minutes!"

The other individual's eyes twitched. It then dropped the boxes so a loud THUD was heard and-

"ARGHHHHH! I SWEAR! ONE MORE ORDER AND I WILL STRANGLE YOUR SCRAWNY NECK!" The irritated person lunged towards the instructor who had her eyes wide. Then they both fell down to the ground with a THUMP.

"AHHH! Get OFF ME! YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!"

"OH excuseeee meeeeeee! But who's the one not working? Oh that's right: YOU!" The fighter who was on top of the instructor was about to punch her in the face but the boss used her leg to flip her over. The fallen person had hit her back but she wasn't about to give up. The two fighters both got up and they both lunged towards each other so they both fell to the ground once more.

They would take turns to roll until finally they had landed in an unwelcomed puddle of mud. It wasn't until then the two were finally separated from one another by force.

"Al-RIGHT SOLDIERS! What is the meaning of this?" The familiar military voice bellowed. "Explain yourselves!"

"Well that _brat_ was ordering me around until I finally lost it and yeah… besides, she was being useless anyways so might as well get something in her pea-pint sized brain." The answerer explained with a smile to conclude it.

"Pea-pint sized _brain?! A brat? Useless?!" _The second girl screeched. "I _will_ have you know that-"

"That is enough! That is no excuse for this behavior! Do you want to be humiliated by the President? I think not! I shall give you a warning- a _warning_ but if this happens again, I can grant you that you both _will serve detention_!" She paused before adding the word, dramatically. "_TOGETHER!_"

"T-toget-her?" The two girls squeaked with horror.

The principal nodded her head sternly before marching off.

What it seems like ages, the two holders had released the two fighters.

"Wow Sam. I thought I was worse than you but I was proved wrong." The jock stated.

Sam snarled. "Shut it Danny!"

Danny shrugged. "Just saying." He then turned to face Wendy who was being released by Cathy. "You might wanna go clean yourself up." He pointed the obvious.

"I _don't_ need your obviousness! Captain Obvious! I _know_ when I'm not clean!" With that, Wendy stormed off… in the process of shoving Danny to the side.

"Oh! Isn't this exciting? My very first holiday… on EARTH!" Cathy's cheery voice interrupted the silent air.

"At least someone's cheerful." A sixth voice announced. Though, the way the person said it, it sounded more like a grumbling one.

"What's up with you, grumpy?" Danny quizzed.

The boy glared at his best friend. "I gotta detention. And because of that, it ruined my clean record." He explained, dully.

The three gasped. "You got a detention!?" They all said in unison.

"What for?" Sam inquired. Out of the four, Chris had _never_ got detention.

"For being a geek." Chris mumbled, causing Danny to laugh.

"I always knew that one day, you would get a detention because of your intelligence." Danny replied.

"Thanks for comforting me!"

"Anytime." He reacted, cheerfully. Chris only groaned, miserably.

"But don't worry: The Danny will be able to help you out. Detention is my second home, anyways." Of course, Chris only glared harder.

"You tried to escape detention?" Cathy questioned, incredulously.

"Pffffft; I do it all the time! By using the hologram thingy." Danny said before any of them could say how.

"You _used _one of the gadgets from the MBC? I don't believe _you!_ You could've got your cover blown… again!" Sam nearly yelled.

Danny scoffed. "Says the one who was trying to reveal our identities! Who was it again? Oh yeah you! Because of you, I got banned out from being a member! Plus, I didn't have the time to say thank you so: thank you Sam, for getting me banned!"

Sam hissed. "You didn't do a good job of hiding the obvious! I remember seeing you go uneasy at the topic of _aliens!"_

"You weren't supposed to find out about the MBC!"

"If I remember, we were looking for one more member. Those were your words, Danny." Cathy piped in. But maybe she shouldn't have because Danny had raised a quick eyebrow before shouting:

"CATHY!"

She then shrunk back. The jock turned to face the young member who held a smug on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry. Was I still _not_ supposed to know about the MBC?" Sam asked, mocking.

Danny snarled, heavily while triggering the two MBC members to take a step back whereas Sam stood her ground.

"Shut up brown girl! You were _never meant to be an MBC!"_

The two gasped whilst Sam's eyes were widened.

"You think that you're so clever and better, you decided to just shun me out! Well, I don't think so! Not while you're in the MBC. I'm through with you AND I'm through with the MBC!" Danny replied, harshly and still having that heavy voice. He stormed away angrily… away from the three and with his hands being formed into fists.

Once out of earshot, Cathy spoke up.

"Y-you don't think… that… he's actually through with… the… the… MBC? … Is he?" Cathy asked, slowly but was still in shock.

Silence.

"No." Chris said at last. "No; I don't think he is. He just gets really mad easily." He fidgeted a little, not sure if he wanted to tell the whole story. "Let's just say… he had terrible past. I'm sorry but I can't tell you. I made a promise to him. Maybe one day, you will know."

-To Danny-

Danny stopped walking and he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. Instead, a sad sigh escaped his lips.

"Sam…" He whispered. Those eyes he saw. He didn't mean to hurt her; it was those same eyes… that reminded him of someone. Someone special…

His mom.

His biological mom.

The only thing that was _not_ the same was the skin and hair.

"Mom…" He whispered, softly as he fell down to his knees; hands curled into fists, trying not to cry, "Mom… I missed you." He sighed.

"Why am I like this? Why can't Samantha and I get along? Is it because we're different? Is it because I'm not used to her yet?" It felt weird saying her full name. "I love you mom. Forever and always. I'm really trying to be a better person. I really am… But… it's just so… hard to do it when a person reminds me… of you." He looked up at the bright, cloudless sky. "Mom… please tell me how to be a better person… please…

Sam's a good friend. She's always there for you. Whether it was sad, angry…happy… it's really really hard…" He cried out silently, letting the tears to hit the ground.

"In case you're wondering whose Sam is, she's the newest member of the MBC. Well, not new new. She had joined the club two years ago. I have really missed you. Heh, I know probably said that a millionth time but I just thought that you oughta know. Yes, I made friends who accepted me of who I am. They're the best friends anyone could ask for.

Though, I had also made an enemy but he's worthless.

There's Chris. He's the one who always wear blue and is super geeky. Sometimes, it's hard to understand his geeky words. Although, he needs to get away from his video games. Today, he had freaked out when he got a detention because of his geekiness. You see, never in his life had he ever got a detention." He laughed softly.

"Then, there's Cathy… she's very, very bubbly and pretty cheerful almost all the time. Other than that, she's a cool gal to be with. Like Sam, you could also rely on her along with Chris. If you want to know, Cathy is an alien… a Rhapsodian. I know how much dad loves them. Oh, say hi to dad. He would get ticked off if I didn't say hi to him. Don't worry: I'm still trying to get over my terrible past and so far, I'm doing it okay."

"Danny?"

Danny froze, taking a deep breath ever so slowly.

Crap. If that person had found out… about everything he just said then-

"I just came here to apologize. I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry for hearing about the MBC. I'm sorry for joining the MBC. I'm sorry that I had shunned you out; I swear I didn't know. And… I'm sorry for…" She took a deep breath. "For even existing in your life."

With that, Sam was about to go but felt a hand grabbing her wrist. Her eyes followed until she met the eyes of Danny… but sad ones.

"First: don't even think about quitting the MBC. Or I will put chains around you so you won't move. Second: why would you even say that? Ever since, you came into my life, things have been… somewhat… different. If you really want to hear this, then hear him out: you, my _friend_, are a part of my life. Just like Chris and Cathy are."

"Danny?" She questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking." She answered, causing him to smile, a true one. "And… thanks. That-that really means a lot to me…"

"I- never mind." Danny said. He was about to say:

_More than you know._ He thought.

Sam looked into his eyes before saying:

"Now come on; Chris and Cathy are waiting for us. Twenty minutes is over and the President and his daughter are coming." Sam told him.

"You mean the President from the Planet Nineveh?" He said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Yes!"

"Oh that reminds me. Why were you and Wendy fighting?"

"For Wendy being a prat."

Danny halted in his tracks, having a confused look before shrugging.

Girls will be girls.

-Town Square-

The two members went slowly to a halt once they had reached their destination. The Square was kicking. It had green, yellow, pink, lavender and baby blue everywhere. Even the statue was decorated with green garland, reaching from shoulder to his waist. The people had to actually make a hat that would fit his head. Indeed they had made it; in a week or so. And yes, they put it over the hat statue. The hat was yellow with a green stripe around.

Balloons were tied to poles so the slight wind won't blow them away. About five or six were the statues of the Easter Bunny while there was only four Chocolate Bunny machine.

It looked spectacular. Though the balloons were more of a hectic because in one of the medium spots, it was filled with balloons, covering every space there is.

"There's Chris." Sam stated, running over to him.

Chris turned around since he thought the heard running footsteps. He was right.

"Hey guys. Glad you had made up."

The red member rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Where's Cathy?"

Chris shrugged. "Something about balloons."

Sam spun around so her gaze were looking a spot full of… balloons!

"You mean… over there? … Is that her?!"

The two boys followed her gaze and squinted their eyes. Indeed it was. However, Cathy looked like she was all tied up because of all the balloons being tied around her.

"Looks like the thick-heads showed up." Danny laughed. (**A/N: this quote is referring to MBC: Skydiving. You know what I'm talking about. *winks***)

Sam groaned until she heard a screech of yelp. She whipped her head towards Cathy who had fallen down on the ground. As she did that, a _pop_ was heard, causing Cathy to screech.

"Poor Cathy. She never got a chance to live." Danny commented.

"You're horrible, Danny!" Sam indicated. Before, she ran to help her friend out.

"Hey… you will be okay, will you?" Chris asked, suddenly.

The jock's eyes softened. "Yeah…" He looked down at the ground. "Yeah… yeah, I will." He looked back to his friend, putting a small quick smile.

Once the balloon scene was done (no thanks to the boys so it took longer than usual), the girls arrived just in time as someone said:

"Hey! Look! There's something in the sky!" She said, pointing to a black and yellow ship.

"It looks like a bumblebee." Danny remarked. Sam punched him in the arm as a result to shut him up. "Owww…."

"What else like can it be? It's the President ship duh!" Wendy announced, rolling her eyes at the obviousness.

The ship had slowly started to come to the grounds, with having everyone circling along with the steams that were being erupted from underneath the ship. It finally landed to the spot.

Everybody waited for the door to open but then…

Author's Note: Ah ha! Cliffhangers! I KNOW how much you love them. So once again, Danny was being harsh to Sam but he didn't mean to. And in the end, they made up :D happy endings. Hmm… wonder what could've happened? And it's SIX PAGES LONG! Oh yeah before I forget, my birthday is just in 7 days! And I start school on the September 4th… but ah well, I go later! Later folks!


	3. Unwelcomed Intruders

Author's note: Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! Wow, I'm updating fast! Yay! Anyways, now here's the answer that you _all_ had been waiting for!

Disclaimer: I do not own MBC except for my own plot. Disclaimer: Damn straight you don't. Me: *glares*

Chapter 3: Intruders

As soon as the door had opened, something crashed at it, creating smoke to arise. The people gasped at the scene, though the four best friends all got their eyes narrowed in suspicious.

Just then, bullets rained down, attacking the ground so it could get to the ship. The bullets got there and all was left of the ship was smoke.

"Guys come on!" Danny started to rush to the direction of the enemy side since they were on both sides.

Sam grabbed him by the shirt.

"No, not now! There are still people here!"

Danny looked to see the people, running this way and that, trying to get to safety. However, he saw a small boy that looked like he was five; he was sitting in a ball position. The jock widened his eyes when he saw a small ship, bombarding the bullets repetitively.

Unfortunately, it was headed to the small boy's direction.

"NO!" Danny ran towards the boy, hoping that he would get there in time. While he yelled, he had also alerted Sam, Cathy and Chris.

Just in time, Danny dived for the boy and he grabbed his waist. But at the same time, a bullet was blasted to the ground.

"NO!" The three screamed in horror, watching the sight before them. The spot was now filled with black smoke.

"Danny…" Cathy squeaked.

A few moments had passed. There, behind the smoke was a figure that appeared to be holding something. Quickly, they each turned to their MBC suits; each of them, holding a blaster.

"On my signal." Chris started.

The silhouette started to walk little by little out of the smoke. This had made Sam to have her doubts of who the figure really is but her eyes were still narrowed. She wasn't sure if it was…

Chris had still kept his gaze locked on that figure. His finger began to pull the trigger…

And the mysterious person walked, one foot at a time.

"NOW!"

"NO!"

Simultaneously, Sam had shouted no just as when Chris had fired the blaster. The streaks were heading towards the character. Sam gasped, seeing the two (plus Cathy's) streaks hitting the person by an inch. Though, it still looked like as if it had been shot since the streaks had been shot beside the person.

_Please be okay! Please be okay! _Sam thought over.

"You would think that four streaks would make me go down? You have to try harder than that!" A sudden voice proclaimed. Finally, the shadow of the figure had emerged out of the black smoke which revealed-

"Danny!" They exclaimed. There, stood a firm-looking Hero in his MBC suit but the suit was tattered. He had a cut on his cheek with dry blood to complete it.

The Survivor placed the little boy who is still alive. The small boy looked at his Hero, smiling.

"Thank you."

"No problem. If you ever need help, one of us will be there." The Jock replied. "Or all of us." He added.

The five year-old boy nodded then took off. Danny turned to his friends.

"Now, let's bust some aliens!" As he said that, his blaster got switched to the Double X…

-Danny-

Danny rolled to the other side. He brought his weapon to the right to fire the five shooting ships. They got destroyed, making Danny to move to the left, abolishing the other five ships. All the ships went down with a crash, creating a fire before the smoke had once more ascended.

_Ten ships down and a lot more to go._ Danny thought. Before he could fire, a missile struck at his feet, sending him to fly a few meters in the air and soon he crashed to the ground, hard. In the process of flying in the air, his weapon flew out of his hand.

Plus, it also left a small-medium hole in the ground… with smoke. Groaning, he brought himself to pieces. Within his reach, he saw that his weapon was a few centimeters ahead of him. So, maybe splitting up wasn't such a good idea. He and his brilliant ideas. The brown-spiked boy began to reach for his weapon until something smashed it to pieces.

"NO!" Danny bellowed angrily; his eyes went wide.

Laughter was heard.

"Oh I'm sorry. Was that yours? Now, now. No need to cry. It was useless anyways." A harsh, dark voice announced. But mockery was in the tone.

Angrily, Danny looked up to see who it was. A figure stood in front of him; it was medium-tall with a long black cape; a cape that was trailing down to the ground. The black hood was in a shape of a raven.

His eyes flickered as they squinted to adjust to the sudden exposure of light.

"What's the matter? Do you not recognize me? I'm hurt really." The evil person mocked, placing his covered hand on his heart. His voice was cold; cold enough to send unpleasant shivers down Danny's spine.

Danny looked at him, studying every inch of him there is. The bell didn't ring so he asked.

"Who-who are you?"

The silhouette stared at him. "Why don't you take a closer looker? After all, you had met me." It answered, in his deep cold voice.

The boy took a minute until he shouted.

"YOU! I-wh… how did you escape? I thought I had-"

"_You thought you had!_ Oh, but you _thought _wrong! Wrong, indeed! You see, I grow stronger by the minute… while you will grow weaker… but in due time… And now, that I'm finally free… I will rule the world by plunging it to eternal darkness and turn you into oblivion! Ah ha ha ha ha!" He let out a demented laugh before putting his arm beside his head so that a ball of red began to form at his hand.

His hand was then brought back, this time straight, releasing it as Danny gasped…

-To the others-

Chris grunted as he fell down; his weapon being scattered. With no hesitation, he quickly rolled to the side to retrieve it.

Once he got it, the geek transformed the blaster to the Double X, blasting every ship there was. After that was done, he smiled in triumph.

Unexpectedly, he coughed.

"What…happened?" Chris coughed, trying to the smoke out of his throat.

"Sorry." Sam squeaked. "I threw a grenade but I guess my aiming was off."

"YOU THREW A GRENADE!?" Chris exclaimed. "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"

Sam shrunk down. "I said I was sorry." She said, timidly.

"!"

The silence wasn't long since a sudden scream erupted the place.

"Who screamed?" Chris expressed.

Running footsteps was heard.

"That sounded like Danny." A sudden, heart-attack voice spoke up. Sam yelped at the sudden voice of Cathy.

"Cathy!" She replied, clutching her increasing heart.

"Sorry."

"Are you sure it was Danny?" Chris questioned, worried for his friend.

"I'm sure of it! And we won't find out if we stay here!"

"Chris looked into her crystal blue eyes before suddenly yelling out:

"CATHY! WATCH OUT!" Cathy turned to see a ship, flying towards her; the ship was prepared to attack and so was Chris after he shoved the Rhapsodian out of the way.

Chris and the ship both fired; each streak or bullet raced to one another. In time, the blue member activated the shield, making the bullet to hit that instead.

"Awesome timing, Chris! And thanks!" Cathy thanked him and he nodded.

"Where did you get that shield?" Sam asked, curiously.

"I upgraded some things."

"Let's go!" Cathy urged them.

-To Danny-

The evil character stared at the fallen boy.

"Finally… after so many years… I had killed him once and for all!" He claimed, crazily.

Abruptly, he let out a roar of pain. He clutched his injured shoulder and looked up, snarling at the sudden figures.

"If you think that you can mess with us, then think again! Because we're not going down without a fight!" A brave girl voice declared.

The cloaked figure stared at them with an incredulous look. A wild laugh filled the intense air.

"I always knew humans were pathetic creatures; oh but one of you is _not _a human. I'm assuming an alien, no?" He stared at the black and pink girl.

"This doesn't matter if there's an alien or not! What matters the most is for you to be defeated!" The next girl spoke up.

"And give us our friend back!" The blunette said.

"Your _friend?_ Hmm… see for yourself for he had fallen." He smiled evilly. The cloak was removed, letting gasps out. In front of them, laid the Fallen Danny.

Cathy gasped. "You mischievous sprite! Attacking one member is enough but _killing_ a member is too far!" Cathy felt tears leaking down her cheeks. She gripped her blaster tight. So tight that it made her knuckles go white.

"Boo hoo. Go tell your sob story to someone else. It's kind of interesting of how you said _friend_. You really _think_ he's your friend? Ah ha ha ha! Oh that is laughable! Oh so laughable indeed!"

"What do you mean?" Sam wondered. Danny is their friend… is he… not?

"You mean he hasn't told you?" It inquired, surprised. "My my. Some _friend_ certainly. Tell me, have you ever wondered about his past? At all? I would take it as a yes." He responded, seeing the two members' silent except Chris.

"You're wrong! Everything what you just said is wrong! I know about his past; he told me. Danny's our friend, despite the fact of what had happened." Chris said, bravery. He took a step at a time.

Chris's words had found the fallen friend… hope and courage…

Unhurriedly, he began to move; one by one. Inside of him, the blood was rapidly coming back to life, following the paths to the brain. It looked like a river.

_My friends… they had… hope…_

"And I believe that Danny will come back to us and we WILL defeat you for good!" Chris declared, with full confident.

A maliciously glint flashed through his intense red eyes.

"Oh? You and what army?" He interrogated, darkly.

For a minute, Chris wanted to back down but he didn't.

"Us! We are the Monster Buster Club! Here to protect the innocents and to destroy the aliens, meaning you! And we will make sure that you will always remember us!" The geek concluded.

At that moment, an unpredicted blast was shot at the evil opponent, hearing his awful screams.

He growled dangerously. "You wretch humans! I _will_ come back, MBC! And don't you forget it! I will be sure to eliminate you _ALL_ until every single one of your bones is rotted!" He threatened them as he finally burst into bright red flames. The flames were so bright that the three courageous friends covered their eyes. The burning flames reminded them of phoenix.

Once everything died down, Sam spoke up.

"Woah… where did that…" She pondered, amazed.

"Come from?" Cathy finished.

Chris looked up to see a unforeseen glowing shape but everything went blurry for the shadow as it struck the ground…

Darkness took over it…

Author's note: Wow… quite a fight. And a madman, crazy evil wizard is on the loose… oh dear! Look out for the next chapter as soon as I write it… Au reviour! Hmm something tells me I had spelled reviour wrong…


	4. I shall rule the world

Author's Note: Yup, another chapter for you! Thanks for reviewing Dixxy. Loved your reviews ^^ and yes those two will always have their little quarrel. And Danny shut up! I don't need YOUR obviousness! *grumbles* So Danny was maybee a bit harsh to Sam butt in the end they always made up! Oh yeah, also thanks for pointing the typos on chapter 2, Dixxy! So here it is

Disclaimer: *groans* everytime I write this, it pains me since it reminds me that I don't own Danny or the MBC sniff. Disclaimer: never have never will Me: Oh will you just shut up!? Leave me alone so I could cry in my corner!

Chapter 4: I shall rule the world

"Will he be alright?" A worried voice asked.

"I don't know. That person had really struck him good. It's like he knew where his weakness was."

Voices.

They all sound so… familiar.

His eyes started to flutter open, ever so slowly. The eyes were greeted by the blinding light. Nevertheless, his vision was still blurry.

"Guys! He's awake!" Sam shouted, thrilled to see their Fallen friend alive… barely.

"Danny…you will be fine…you're safe…safe…"

The words echoed throughout his head; he blacked out once more.

It was dark, cold and silent but only a heavy sound existed.

"You have…failed…me."

"I-but I didn't know! I know I had killed him!"

"You did? Did you…now?"

The kneeling figure nodded. He didn't understand. The boy was dead…

"YOU FOOL! You were wrong! You didn't kill him! He's still alive because of his friend's words that allowed him to be alive! Next time, kill all of them! Not one but _all_! And make _sure _you stay there… long enough to see if he's actually dead! I want that Keeper of Time to be dead for good!" It snarled greatly.

"Don't worry, Master. He will be dead. I have a plan."

"Which is…"

"Today is a holiday of what the Earthlings called the Easter Day. Also, the President and his daughter had come to Planet Earth." He told him.

"You mean from the Planet Nineveh?"

The Wizard threw an annoyed look. "Yes! Why does everyone keep on asking that?"

The overly-sized dark shadow glared darkly at his servant. "Are you questioning me? _No one_ questions me! Is that clear?" He boomed.

"Yes My L-Lord." The servant quivered. "S-sorry Master."

"Good. Now, your job is to be in contact with his daughter… because I think the Keeper of Time will find this reunion… happy. It is time for him to meet someone from the past." It grinned evilly.

"That shall be done, my Lord. Oh it will be a very pleasant reunion…" As he said that, a snarling and growling voice echoed throughout the place. However, the mysterious voice then laughed, an evil laugh.

"You called my Master?" A female voice replied. The servant turned around to see a medium-small shape of a black raven. The raven unfurled its feathery wings as it transformed to a human. The human had a medium height with black raven hair with some violet-purple highlights. The bangs were straight and she had long eyelashes with pitch black eyes.

She wore a black corset that showed a bit of her stomach with black silky miniskirt; silver chains were hugging her hip. She also wore knee-boots high, silver dangling bracelets on both wrists, and a tattoo was on her back (near her shoulder). Plus, eyeliner was around her eyes so she looked…emo.

"Arachne…" The Dark Master responded. "How lovely to see you." He responded.

Arachne rolled her eyes. "Quit with the introductions. I know how much excited you are to see me, Hesese."

"Always the sarcastic one." The Dark Master, Hesese replied.

Arachne glared at him. "What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"I want you to talk to someone from the past…" He said to her. However, Arachne immediately caught on for she said.

"Don't worry… I know just the thing that will get to him…" She smiled evilly.

Eyes fluttered gently and the vision started to get perfect by the second. There, in front of the injured friend were three familiar faces.

"Hey…how…how…are you?" A calm voice questioned.

The friend stirred a bit. "I…I…don't know." He sighed; his eyes began to grow heavy.

"I…feel…so…weak…"

"I know. Try to get some rest."

-Next day-

A sigh escaped from the lips. A head was raised so it could its reflection. The hand trailed the cut on his cheek and then he ran his hand through his spikey hair.

Why me? He would always ask that question. No matter what aliens he fought, they would always go after him. Quite annoying really.

What's so special about him?

Unless…

He pulled something out of his shirt. In his hand, was a necklace; half of it was around the neck while the rest was rested on his hand.

This necklace was given to him as a baby. That's all he knew. Ever since then, it was special to him. This may sound strange but he had always felt like a connection to Time.

Strange…

He looked at it closer. There it is!

In the middle of the silver cross was a small glittering hourglass.

Without a warning, an unwelcomed beep interrupted his chain of thoughts.

"What?" He answered, unfeelingly.

"Come to the clubhouse, ASAP Danny! There's something we both need to know!"

No answer.

"Danny…" A sigh. "I know you're still mad about it but it's for your own good."

He glared at Sam. "It still doesn't give you the right to take it away from me! It means a lot to me!" He yelled then cut off the connection.

In case you didn't know, the tree were struggling of what to do with Danny until Sam suggested that he shouldn't fight aliens up until they had figured out why the aliens always target Danny.

Till then, he was laid off fighting aliens for who knows when. Since then, Danny hated her.

The jock growled, angrily then grabbed a glass object, throwing it against the wall. The object got smashed; the sound of the tinkling broken glass was overheard.

Danny's hands were curled into fists, letting tears out. He hung his head down so he wouldn't look at his reflection.

"I hate my life…" The boy slowly went down so that he was curled, hugging his knees.

What it seems for hours, Danny's tears were dried out but clearly, his cheeks was still stained.

Making a silent decision, he lifted his head with unreadable eyes. Quickly, Danny got up, open the bathroom door then grabbed his cloak from his room. Before he left his room, he did something and put the object in a hidden box. Once that was done, he left. Danny ran downstairs while putting his dark red cloak on.

He halted a bit, seeing his mom seeing, his older brother laughing at a TV show and his dad reading a newspaper along with a coffee to drink. His dad rarely comes home because of his job so tomorrow evening, he's leaving again.

The red fighter put his head against the wall, closing his eyes as well as taking a deep breath.

Danny's hand searched through his sleeve to make sure it wasn't there.

_If I can't bust aliens then I don't need my V-com. I'm sure they will understand that._ Thought the Athletic boy, sadly. Once more, he looked at his family. _I don't deserve them. See you…_

With that, the sad boy left with his cloak swiftly moving behind him, leaving with no trace at all… and as silently as a ghost…

Author's Note: Okay, the last sentence was a bit… scary… *looks back to the door entrance of my room* yes in case you didn't know, I'm alone at my house so whenever I write creepy sentences, I began to be paranoid, seeing or hearing things that aren't really there… yeahh but anyways… poor Danny. He really hates Sam. How will the others cope with…. and who's the Keeper of Time? Even though, it's kinda obvious… butttttt, is it him or just in disguise as him? Ha got you thinking now! Until then-


	5. Not everything is what it seems

Author's Note: Hey peeps! I'm happpyyy! Because this story has 58 views and 24 visitors! Oh yeahhh! Thank you! Thank you to Dixxy for that…lovely review… and yes save it Arachne! It wasn't easy finding the right name for you. In case you didn't know, I'm picky about names. So yeahh… sorry if there were any typos in the previous chapter… oh slight reminder: please pay attention to the small details such as the dark red cloak and Danny's necklace. They all have a meaning.

Disclaimer: What have you got to say _now_!? Disclaimer: You still don't know and who the hell is Arachne? Me: *roll eyes* patient young one for you shall find out soon. Disclaimer and the reviewers: *raises an eyebrow*

Chapter 5: Not everything is what it seems (**You got that right**)

The leader began to pace, worriedly.

"Where is he?" She yelled with a worry tone.

Three hours had past and Danny hadn't showed up.

"I don't know. Oh… wherever he is, I hope he's alright." The blond said.

"Chris, could you maybe search him on the super computer?" The girl asked.

The blunette nodded. As he got up, Cathy stopped him.

"I got it." Suddenly, her arms got stretched like elastic. Her hand moved towards the switch. Within seconds, the normal clubhouse went to the MBC clubhouse. Chris walked towards the blue chair which was in front of the Super Computer.

"Oh please work." Cathy and Sam both hoped.

"Cross your fingers. You know how Danny is."

"I got everything crossed."

Search: Daniel Jackson. The blue member typed in the search bar.

No Person Found.

"What?!" The three of them exclaimed although Sam screeched.

"What do you mean '_no person found_'? Listen you computer, either do your job _properly_ or I will blast you to fragments!" Sam threatened, receiving odd and worried looks.

"Um… you do realize that talking to inanimate objects is a sign of sanity." Chris pointed it out.

"DUCKK!" Cathy shrieked, warning Chris.

Chris gasped, ducking in time as a book came towards him but instead of hitting him, it got smashed to the computer. He looked at the nearly broken book, staring at it.

"Woah. That was close. Thanks Cath."

"Uh-huh."

Chris now turned his attention towards Sam who was literally quite steaming.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A SIGN OF SANITY! I WANT TO FIND DANNY! NOW!" She bellowed, earning a shrunk from Chris. She can be quite scary when she gets mad…

"Alright, alright! If you will calm down Sam-"

"CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN ONE OF OUR BEST FRIEND HAS GONE TO WHO KNOWS WHERE? HE COULD BE HURT OR OR…" Sam stuttered at the last part; hysterical has taken over her.

"Actually computers aren't inanimate objects." Cathy randomly pointed it out. She hoped that it would change the subject; she didn't want Sam to think the worst.

"In my home planet." She added since she gained confused looks.

"I don't care! Please… just… just find him." She said quietly. She can feel hot threatening tears, waiting to be fallen.

Chris looked at the sad leader.

"I'll try one more time." This made Sam to look up at him with eyes that held hope.

"Thank you Chris." He nodded before starting to type.

Danny Jackson.

No Person Found.

The Danny Jackson.

No Person Found.

"I don't get it! It's like he disappeared!" Chris reacted.

"If he did… where could he be gone?" Cathy wondered.

"I don't-"

Sam gasped in realization. "Why didn't I think of this before?" She announced, interrupting Chris.

"Think of what?"

Sam pulled her left sleeve and Chris immediately caught on. She's gonna try to contact Danny through her V-com.

"Danny! Where are you? Please answer me! Come in Danny!" Sam sighed, a sad one after she received no response. "Nothing…"

Sam felt horrible also she felt like she was going to cry for she fell to her knees, palms on the blue floor.

"I feel…like… I feel like this is my fault." She managed to say without breaking up.

"What do you mean?" A confused Cathy questioned.

"If I hadn't made that stupid decision, Danny would still be here right now." Tear leaked out of her eyes.

Chris's eyes softened. He got up to comfort the sad leader and then the geek kneeled down so he could be on the same level.

"Sam… don't you think that it's your fault! You chose what's best for him."

"And I chose a stupid one!" She growled, eyes shutting tightly. Chris pulled her into a hug; soon, Cathy joined in to try to ease their leader.

Silence filled the room until Chris broke it.

"I'm going to try one more time." He softly spoke.

"Okay…" Whispered Sam. Cathy was still with her.

Chris stared at the Daniel Jackson name, sighing.

_Danny… where have you gone? You don't realize how much trouble there is because of your sudden disappearance._

Again, he continued to stare at the name for a long time… then, he started to type.

-Unknown place-

Something ran then stopped as if it doesn't want to be seen. To where that something is at, it's dark with the moon, casting its eerie rays of moonlight.

Silently, it began to move till an abrupt noise got given out. The outline of the silhouette whipped its head, to see who did it.

After a moment of quiet, the shape moved again. Once again, a _whoosh_ replenished the deadly silent. This made the guise to be cautious again, eyes narrowed. For sure, it thought it was alone…

The sound disappeared.

It took a step at a time, eyes alerted and on guard.

It took a last step. It waited for a bit, for any signs of movement. The figure reassured itself that it remained alone for good then dropped down its guard. A rapid heart-attack blast collided with the person, off-guard. It turned with its right arm bend, above its head. Finally, the shadow landed hard on the ground.

The person growled fiercely, getting up.

"Come out you coward! Show yourself!" Its voice echoed.

Cackling occupied the woods.

Another blast appeared. This time the person jumped to the side, having the blast missing him an inch.

Instead of hitting the target, it struck the tree, burning it deadly.

_That was close! _It thought.

Another same blast came forwards. The form of the image took this opportunity to analyze the power or in this case, element.

_Hold on…_

The element was a violet-purple color.

_It looks…familiar…_

The shadow gasped, taking a step back. It dived down, letting the flames brushing the tips of its hair.

_No…_

Two _whooshes_ reemerged. However, the character was unsuccessful each time since he fell down. He groaned in annoyance, getting up. Laughter came into existence. The person was unaware because he was too busy, dusting himself off. When he lifted his head, he gave a yelp of surprise as he felt something on his lips so he fell down…again.

A giggle came.

"Got ya." A giggle. He gave a dagger look. "Aw come now. Did you got hurt?" The female asked, lazily with that giggle. "No reason to be mad."

The teenage boy snarled, baring his teeth.

"Are you gonna sit there, growling and snarling?* Or do you want answers?"

"Why should I ever trust you with your words? You can't trust words, you know… Arachne…"

Then, came the giggle with a fake gasp.

"You remembered me. What an honor…" She stared down at him. "Daniel Jackson or should I say Kiernan Don, the Keeper of Time."

Author's Note: Dun dun dun DUNNN! Oh come on, I totally caught you off-guard! :D ah ha! Now this part: "Are you gonna sit there, growling and snarling?" If you're Zelda fan, you would know where I had got it from along with another sentence but I'm gonna let you find it. *Whistles* Later. Oh sorry if there's any typos...


	6. Mysteriously Missing

Author's Note: Well, I'm back with a new chapter… on the same day! Sacre bleu, you would say. That means "Oh my God" in French. Now for you Dixxy, it was supposed to catch you off-guard! I mean come on! Plus, it's also intense! Anyways, thanks anyways!

Disclaimer: go die in a pothole…. if you catch my drift *winks*

Chapter 6: Mysteriously Missing

Danny glowered at her. "I thought I told you to _not_ call me by _that_ name!" He pointed it out, venomously.

"Oh, I must've forgotten." She giggled. "But Danny? I mean _come on!_ Daniel is such an overused, overrated name! I liked Kiernan. It's feisty and dark." A sly, sexy smile formed on her purple full lips.

"Well I don't." He answered; his dagger-glare never left her as he had finally gotten off the ground.

"How about you take off the cloak, hmm?" She suggested, seductively. Arachne leapt, a small one like a ballerina one and landed on her tip-toes. Her index finger and thumb reached at the point of the hood. The hood was removed, now laid on the ground.

There, revealed Danny who was still glaring at her.

She examined his newfound looks. "My, how have you changed your look. Changing your name is another thing but did you have to change your look to?"

"Sorry for not wanting to look like as if I'm from Hell. Or from the dead."

Then the glare.

That had left Arachne to fume. "Anyways, are you sure you should be doing that? Glaring like that? Too bad. I was about to give you answers." The girl sensed that Danny had given full attention but he didn't show it. She continued on by going closer to him till her mouth was close enough to his ear. He felt her warm breath, breathing against his ear; he shivered nonetheless he didn't display it.

"About your friends." She whispered, evilly.

Action was coursed immediately. Daniel grabbed her left wrist, swinging her around then slammed her roughly against the tree. He pulled her arm, causing Arachne to hiss in pain.

The fighter leaned closer.

"What… did you do to them?" He asked, dangerously.

She gave a little _tsk._ "Eager to know, aren't we?" A pull and a hiss.

"Tell me!" He barked, furiously.

Arachne rolled her black-violet eyes. "Fine… only if you let me go. You're hurting my arm."

"That's the whole point."

"You know, if you're gonna be all stubborn and sarcastic like that then you will never know what had happened to your friends. But I don't mind. I can wait here all day… catch my drift?"

Unpleasant shivers ran down the Jock's spine. He shuddered, to get them away.

At last, he let go of Arachne.

"Now, tell me!" He demanded, forcefully.

"Just let me revive myself first, geez. I can see you haven't changed at all." A sickeningly _crack _was heard, producing Danny to cringe. He hated when people cracked their knuckles.

"Answer: they're fine…safe…jolly…whatever…oh but whoops! You're _not_ a human. You're the last descendant of-"

"Shut up!" He snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "Sheesh. First your name, then look and now your personality? You're more sensitive than I thought. Anyways… one of your friends is gonna have a mental breakdown because of your sudden disappearance."

"My family?" Guilt pained him. One of his friends is going to have a mental breakdown… because of him.

_No suicide…yet… I hope._ Danny thought.

The girl smirked. "You're worried about a suicide. Aw, such a good boy."

"Would you quit reading my mind?" He replied angrily.

A giggle.

God, how he hates that giggle! He knows that he can't strangle a giggle but still…

"Hmm… your family? Or do you mean your _adoptive_ family? I hope you realize that your _biological_ parents are dead now. They're resting in peace up in Heaven. So sad that they didn't get so see how grown up you are."

"Shut it." He snarled.

"You're sensitive about your parent's death. But… there _is _a way to get them back." She threw an annoyed look. "You should really do something else other than glaring. It's getting quite old, frankly. How about a smile for once?"

"You're getting quite annoying, frankly. How about you shut up for once?" Danny mocked her own words along with a quick flash of a smile.

With a sneer, Arachne quickly took something out in a flash. She then banged the scarred boy stiffly against the tree. For a minute, the boy could've sworn that he had heard a disgustingly _crack_. The dangerous girl put the object against his throat.

It was a small dagger. The blade gleamed from the Moonlight's rays.

"Listen here, Kiernan! Nobody mocks me. Not even you." She pressed the dagger a bit more firmly. "Understand?"

Danny, being the stubborn as usual, smirked. "I just did."

Unhurriedly, the dagger began to move a bit below his collarbone. The sharp object started to cut his skin, making Danny to hiss in pain: the blood began to drip.

"You had placed the dagger at my throat." He croaked because of the pressure from the dagger before. "Why didn't you slaughter me?"

"Big words, my…" She simpered. "I have my reasons…"

"No trace, no evidence, no nothing at all! We will never find him…" Cathy spoke to herself, tightly gripping her cup. She then looked at her fridge. On the fridge was a magnet with a picture of her, Chris and Danny. That picture was taken before Sam had joined them.

"Oh…Danny… where have you gone?" I just hope you're alright." Cathy replied. Tears took over her.

"Your family is… worried about you…"

A blast interrupted Cathy's sad moments, alerting the young alien. She jerked her head to the direction which was outside her kitchen window.

Curiously, she ran out the door to find wherever the heck the blast came. A few seconds later, she found the source. It was near the clubhouse but the Rhapsodian didn't see anything until something blasted to her.

With great timing, the blond leaped up like a leap-frog. While she was in the air, her original clothes were transformed to the pink and black MBC suit.

She landed on her feet; a blaster was in her hand, ready to attack.

Out of the hiding spots, out came odd-looking aliens. Few of them represented half-snake, half-tiger while the other half was shown as half-eagle, half-wolf.

Realizing that she was outnumbered greatly but it didn't matter to her. She just hoped that Sam and Chris would come to her aid. However, with Danny's disappearance, there's a high chance Sam won't…

Every now and then, Cathy would switch the blaster to the Double X, Sonar Blaster and back to the blaster. She was doing great until one attack caught her off-guard. And before she had struck the ground, something covered her and she knew no more… leaving only her weapon as a source of evidence…

Author's Note: So not only Danny disappeared Cathy did too… from the aliens! How will the two cope with this? Especially Sam? Tune in for next time: Let the Games begin!


	7. Let the Games begin!

Author's Note: I'm back with a new chapter! Okay, okay so I made Arachne… a slutty character ah well! Thanks for the "welcoming" outburst Dixxy! XD But just a quick random question, who does Arachne remind you of? And yes I did felt my being torn apart as Danny got hurt. Sniff sniff. What? I like him! *whistles* I don't know what you're talking about Dixxy… but yeah I kinda got the inspirational from his story Shadowland which was a great story but sad that it's coming to an end. So I suggest that you ALL READERS read IT! Two more days til my b-day! *sings*

Oh yeah, tomorrow I will be working well rather volunteering for 5 hours yeah it's for school. YAY! It will probably end up somewhere 11 or 10 but who cares? Onwards!

Disclaimer: *sigh*

Chapter 7: Let the Games begin!

9:00 am

The usual cheery morning had turned to a cloudy morning. The yellow fighter walked miserably, eyes never leaving the ground. It had been days since _his _disappearance.

Nobody knew where he was. Even his family said that he had vanished without a trace… without them _knowing _that he had gone.

An odd noise filled her ears; it sounded like a wail. It forced the girl to look up, only to find police's lights blaring brightly. What puzzled her most was that the police cars were parked at Cathy's house.

She broke into a run.

_What happened? I hope they're okay. I don't want anything bad happening to them._ She got lost in thoughts, not paying attention to anything when a nice THUD had welcomed her.

"Ow…" She rubbed her behind.

"Sam? You okay?" Chris asked, lending her a hand as soon as he got up.

"Uh… I am. I-I mean why wouldn't I…be?" She took the hand, trying to contain the burning heat.

"First: you don't look so good. Second: you look disturbed and third: don't even try to argue, you know you're gonna lose anyway." He helpfully reminded her with that smile of his.

Sam scowled at the last sentence before sighing. "Okay okay. Why are there police cars?"

"Cathy's been missing." Came an old sad voice. Chris's eyes went to sad.

"W-what?" It felt like block of ices had hit her, unable to move. "How? When?"

"I don't know how but she disappeared yesterday…"

Sam felt crying now. Her best friend…gone as…well…

"And today's the Easter Day Competitions." Chris reminded them, sadly.

"The Easter what?" Sam wondered, puzzled.

"The Easter Day Competitions. It's where teams of two to four people competing against one another's teams."

"Oh! I can't believe I had forgotten about that!" Sam exclaimed, suddenly remembering about the event.

"I don't blame you. With all the events occurring, of course you would not remember it."

"So when does it happen?"

"In about ten minutes."

-Town Square-

"Welcome, welcome! I am pleased to announce that today's the day where you all had been waiting for! The… Easter Day Competitions!" Loud deafening cheers and applauses arouse the place as the President announced it. He put on a broad smile. Next to him, remained none other than his daughter.

She had silver-blond straight hair with straight bangs. Her eyes were silver as well. For her clothes, the girl had a ruffle silver strapless shirt. Around her neck was a black choker; attached to it was a black collar (**A/N: think of it as a vampire collar. Search it up on Google and the first one you see, to the left. And no, she is not a vampire.**)

The girl had a long silver skirt however attached to the skirt was another one that remained up to her thighs. Though, for that skirt, you could see her legs exposing. Her black sandals were a wrap-around. Black bracelets were dangling at her wrists.

She wore make-up that was…also black and silver. Black full lips, black and silver nail polish and on her eyes were both black and silver; half and half.*

"Her daughter isn't bad-looking." Chris commented, whispering.

Sam groaned. "Are you kidding me!? She looks like an old emo grandma… or something! Her make-up has got to go!" Sam nearly yelled.

"Hey…" Chris said, waving his hand for defensive.

"The instructions are simple. Once you have a group of four…" His daughter whispered something to his ear. "Oh-uh right." He cleared his throat. "Or two, you will then start at the balloon section." He pointed to the spot where it was filled with balloons. "Well, all I got to say is have fun and we hope to see a team at the finish line!"

"Wait, so that's it?" Sam yelled over the loud cheers so Chris could hear her. "What about clues… and-and all that stuff?" Her voice went normal after the noise died down.

Chris shrugged. "I'm pretty sure there will be clues. Maybe we just have to find it."

"But in this case, ours will be different…but a dangerous one."

As Sam was about to reply, something shoved into her left shoulder, causing her to almost lost her balance.

"Ouch hey!" Sam rubbed her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I didn't see where I was going."

"I guess it's okay- hey you're the daughter of the President: Tamase." Sam claimed, tearing her gaze from her shoulder to the girl.

She giggled. "Yeah that's me. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. This is nothing to compare of what I had been handling."

Chris elbowed Sam in the ribs, making her to wince in pain.

"Yeah I kn- I mean oh okay then." She flashed a quick smile. "Before I forget…why were you wincing?"

"H-huh?" Sam stuttered. "Oh…I-uh…um got something in my eye. Yup, that's it." She stole a glance at Chris to glare. Equally enough, Chris was glaring back.

"Hmm…" Tamase's eyes were moved from the two odd couple then her eyes widened, quickly turning them to narrow as she saw something behind a pole.

"Listen…I…got to go…see you." She quickly said then broke into a sprint. When Tamase sprinted past by Sam, Sam could've sworn that out of Tamase's eyes flashed. Flashed with what? A curious one or a dangerous one?

"Huh?" Sam asked, once the girl was gone.

"SAM!" Chris's voice had finally snapped Sam back into the reality.

"Who-what-when-why-how?"

"Where you even listening to a _word I said?!"_

"Oh sure! It's about with um…you know…" She trailed off, making a sheepish smile.

He sighed. "In other words, no you didn't. Sam… it's important to keep the rules AND to obey them!" The blue member started to lecture her.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry for that. It's never going to happen again, yadda, yadda, yadda. Apart from that, we got bigger issues. There's something about that girl that doesn't seem right." Sam stated.

"How so?"

"I don't know… it's kinda… I don't know how to explain it…"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Right now, I think we should focus on the game."

"What makes you say that?"

"Everybody else is gone."

"Well, let's go then!"

They took off.

Author's Note: Whew! I finally got my butt of too type this thing! And it's done! So, who do YOU suppose the girl, Tamase is? Hmm…? Is Sam right about her suspicion? Find out in… couple more chapters… right for this one: and on her eyes were both black and silver; half and half.* I mean that, on the top of her eye was black and at the bottom of her eye is silver. You know, when you close your eyes to put the eye-shadow? Yeah… anyways…


	8. Clue 10

Author's Note: Yup, another chapter! Oh my! And I have reached 114 views! Thankkk YOUUUUUUUUUU! And 43 visitors! Whoo-hoo! So I guess my stories are far more interesting than my profile, considering that my profile stat has 32 views and 22 visitors. *Jumps around happily then does the disco moves* Oh yeah, yesterday was my B-DAY! YAY! XD

Without further ado, I present you:

Disclaimer: Ah ha! BEAT THAT DISCLIAMER! 144 VIEWSSS! What have you got to say for yourself? *boasts* Disclaimer: … crackhead. Are YOU KIDDING ME?! Crackhead doesn't even exist in the STUPID WORD! STUIPD WORD! *destroys it* Me: *blinks* Um… yeah, I kinda need the word, you know… Disclaimer: Oh well um… ah well you don't need it. Me: *growls*

Chapter 8: Clue #10

The two fighters arrived at the balloon section. Then… they stared at it.

"I remember Cathy having trouble with this." Sam remembered, sadly. His hand touched her shoulder.

"We will find her…both of them." Sam put on a soft smile.

"Let's go." They made their way inside…

Little did they know that something or _someone_ was watching them.

"So those are the two MBC. But… where are the other two?" It grinned evilly. "My oh my, this _will_ be easy… like taking a candy from a baby…"

-Inside the section-

The young martial arts groaned in frustration.

"That. Does. It!" She exploded with angry. "I've had it with this… stupid maze and with the stupid balloons! I would rather face with a real-life dragon then this!" She rambled on, furiously while pacing back and forth, heatedly.

"You're only angry because you have tripped over the strings. Not my fault you're a klutz." Chris muttered in a bored tone.

Of course, Sam threw a dirty look.

"Hey look! I found something!" Chris exclaimed, trying to ignore the "Sam's" look.

Sam, reluctantly (literally) forced herself to tear her look away from Chris. Where Chris had pointed, there laid a small note.

"Well what is it?" Sam inquired, impatiently, arms crossed.

"It seems like a clue." He answered after picking it up.

It read:

Oh look!  
New players!  
What fun!  
Why don't you take a good look around  
for what you might find!

"Uh…okay…" Sam responded, unsure.

"The keywords for this clue are _good look_ and _find._" Chris stated, analyzing the clue.

"So all we have to do is to look around." She concluded. "Yay." She added the last part sarcastically.

"But what?"

-Minutes later-

"Have you found it yet?" Sam asked, uninterested. Though, her inner-self was filled with frustration.

"No."

"Now?"

"No." Chris answered, starting to be irritated.

"How about now?"

"SAMMM!" Chris bellowed.

She looked at him.

"Now?"

"RRAAAGGGHHHHH!" Chris screamed. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO AND FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, NOO!"

A blink.

"Now?"

Chris's eyes twitched. After muttering some nasty words, Chris began to walk away from her… in attempt to try to calm himself down/

Keyword: _calm_.

He walked until-

Sam heard a shout.

Quickly, she darted towards the direction of Chris's voice. When Sam had got there, she found him on the…ground.

"What are you doing on the ground?"

"Oh you know, I decided to lie down here." He responded, sarcastically.

Sam scowled. "Sarcasm is _not_ the time."

"Says the one who had used it before." He mumbled. That had left Sam to mock him.

Then, she took a step to help him up. However, her foot had stepped on something.

The girl heard a small _beep_.

"What the-"Before she could finish her sentence, the balloons went to the side. Ahead of them were also balloons. Instead of going to the side, they made a medium tunnel-like entrance.

"Well-I-uh…" Sam faltered.

"Nice job. What did you even do?"

"I don't know. Unless I-"She stopped in mid-sentence, looking at her foot as it had got removed. It was a small button device on which she had stepped on.

After picking Chris up, the two both stared at the dark tunnel ahead of them as if it suddenly got fascinating to them.

"What do you think is ahead?"

"Only one way to find out." He narrowed his eyes and then the members began to walk…

Author's Note: Another chapter…completed! Poor Chris though… but he got through it! Next time: Clue #9 and before I forget, which chapter/part do you like? Quite frankly, I liked Danny's part… later!


	9. Clue 9

Author's Note: I'm back with a new chapter! And I am so PLEASED that this story is all so going well! With 157 views and 58 visitors! THANKSSS INFINITY AND BEYOND! Oh; in the last or couple of chapters who knows… I found a typo… it's supposed to be three not tree heh heh… my bad. What? I always type stories somewhere in night… sometimes

Disclaimer:

Chapter 9: Clue #9

Chris and Sam never let their guard down, even when light shone ahead of them, as if it was trying to erase the eternal darkness. The more they walk towards it, the more the light blared brightly, making them to squint.

They had finally reached the end of the tunnel, only to be welcomed from the sudden brightness.

"Ugh!" Sam said, rubbing her eyes to clear the brightness away.

"Where are we?" Chris asked, scanning the unfamiliar place.

Sam opened her eyes, slowly since her vision was blurry as she opened them.

Once that was gone, she took this time to examine the place. To have a better view, she began to walk in further.

"I don't know. It looks like we're in some sort of woods but _not_ the kind as in Singletown." Sam stated.

As she walked, the girl didn't realize but an un-hearable sound existed… sort of like a _whizzing_ sound. Unfortunately, the girl didn't hear it: she kept on walking.

For our blue Hero, his eyes were narrowed, never leaving his guard down… even if they were safe. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh air then stopped; eyes shot open.

Whatever it was, the sound was coming close… close enough to-

"SAM! LOOK OUT!" He screamed, alerting the yellow Heroine. Just as Chris was about to shove Sam, something took his place, halting Chris.

An arrow was whizzing fast just as that something landed in front of Sam. It turned around to grab the arrow then it fired it, towards the direction of where it came from.

A shriek of pain that once was heard is now gone.

Everything was too fast for Sam as she was trying to absorb of what happened.

An arrow…

That _something…_ or someone…

It had just saved her life!

For a moment, Sam stood paralyzed by the dark figure, covered in a cloak. When it turned to face her, the face was hidden from the shadow of the cloak.

"I-uh-"

"You okay?" It interrupted Sam, causing Chris's eyes to have anger. How rude was that!?

"I…where did that come from?"

"Are you okay?" It repeated, ignoring the question.

"Erm… spectacular. Now: where did the arrow come from? And where did you come from?"

"You don't need to know." It said, stubbornly.

"Hey! If she asked you a question, then you should answer it!" Chris responded, angrily.

It turned its attention to the blue guy. The cloaked figure walked until it was close enough to him.

"Nobody has asked you…nerd." It said, rudely.

Chris took action, instantly. Out of nowhere, the blaster came out, shooting towards the person. It seemed that time itself had slowed down and the person jumped at the same time when the streak got blasted to its direction. The streak brushed the character by an inch of its face. In the process of that, it made a small cut in the hood as it got out. Throughout this whole thing, it breathed heavily, watching the streak brushing by. Then, everything came back to normal as the streak crashed into a tree trunk just as the figure did a somersault in the air.

Chris was a bit too late to react because the figure landed behind him; its right hand that looked like it was holding a dagger was at his throat.

Sam gasped in horror as she watched Chris struggling to get free.

"Nobody…attacks me…" It hissed.

While the figure was too occupied with Chris, Sam took this chance to vanish so she could get behind the antagonist. It was a good thing that it didn't notice her.

_What can I find to help Chris? Come on Sam! Chris's life is at stake! Think! _While Sam thought, she tripped on something and she fell down.

_Ow! Well that hurt. _Groaning softly, she raised herself up. However, in front of her, lay an arrow.

"Hypothesized" by its touched, her hand moved forwards. She grasped it, bringing it closer to her as if to examine it. She then looked at the figure then back at the arrow.

_There's no bow. So I guess I have to this the old fashion way!_

Chris was still fighting to get loose.

"Oh don't bother. You're simply making it worse." It replied. It then leaned closer to his ear." I'm going to make you die… ever so slowly and painfully that you will be beg-"The person let out a sharp gasp, collapsing to its knees while its right palm was on the ground and the left one covered the bleeding wound.

Chris widened his eyes, wondering who helped him until he remembered Sam.

"You leave him alone!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Chris turned to see Sam in a fighting position.

The character was breathing severely, grasping on the arrow that was in its side and then it yanked it out, letting out a harsh hiss. Cautiously, Chris started to walk towards the injured figure. What caught him was the cloak. On it, ancient words were written.

"Qui ri ra…mo?" Chris murmured, confused.

"What?"

The voice made him to jump in fright; Sam was standing next to him.

"How did you get here?"

"I flew."

He scowled. "Anyways, there're some ancient words written on the cloak. But I don't understand what they mean…"

"Hmmm… Qui ri ra mo. Noges sa regnok vuo." Sam responded. "Huh?"

"Maybe it's because you don't need to know what it means!" The figure retorted.

Chris frowned. "It's time to see who you really are."

Then, he took of the cloak…

-Somewhere else-

A moan. A flutter. It seems that this process keeps on repeating.

The flutter started to slowly expand more.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty is awake. Good."

"W-what?" It weakly reacted.

"No need to be afraid now… everything will be just fine. Go to sleep…" Hauntingly, said the voice.

Then it knew no more…

-The others-

Chris took off the cloak and gasped in shock.

"D-Danny?!"

"Surprise, surprise." Danny said, gruffly but his breathing was still profoundly due to the injured wound. Chris and Danny glared to each other.

Sam stood there, overwhelmed with shock.

"Da…Danny?" Sam managed to say at last. Danny tore his glare away, only to lock his eyes with Sam's.

"Danny!" Sam burst into tears, running to him to hug him.

"Sam…" He muttered, soothing her with his free hand. "It's okay. I'm here… I'm fine."

"No, you're not _fine_! I stabbed the arrow at your side!" She shrilled. "How are you _fine?!_"

"If you didn't do that, Chris might've been dead by now. See: there's an advantage." He cracked a smile.

"But I don't get it! You _knew_ that was Chris! Your best friend! Yet, you still attempted to kill him as if he was a foe to you!"

"There are a _lot_ of things you don't know about me…" He exchanged looks with Chris. "Besides, it's not like I had a… choice…"

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course you had a choice!"

"No…" he sighed. "I don't… you… you don't understand."

Sam glared at him, arms crossed. "Try me!"

Danny's eyes bore into her eyes that were filled with determination. At long last, he spoke up.

"You sure you want to?"

Sam nodded. Chris hesitated…

"Alright then…" The scarred boy lowered his gaze. "I was assassin before then."

Numbness took over her body. She couldn't breathe. Her heart stopped as if someone had taken it out.

"I-wh-"Sam faltered. "That's not true!" She managed to say.

"Told you wouldn't be able to handle it." Danny said. "But anyways-"

"An assassin?!" Sam interrupted him. "Just because you were assassin, it still gives you a choice!"

"No!" He snapped. "No it doesn't. It's either to live or to die! That's how it goes! No options! Nothing!" He sighed. "Someone once told me that: 'to murder character is as truly a crime as to murder the body: the tongue of the slanderer is brother to the dagger of the assassin.' It took me awhile to get it. However, if you don't get it… you will… in due time." The boy paused. "Anyways, where were you looking for this?"

He held something in his hand.

Sam's eyes sparkled with delight while creating a grin. "Another clue!" She grasped it out of his hands.

"You're welcome." He muttered.

"By the way, you're still not off the hook!" Sam reminded him as she looked at the note.

"Eye of the Fire  
Dark as a light  
Slippery as ice  
Dangerous as Hell."

"The only answer I could come up with is either a dangerous beast or oil." Chris answered, finally speaking.

"If it's oil, how can oil be the eye of the fire?" Sam inquired.

"Because: what do you see on the oil at daytime?" Danny didn't wait for a reply. "The oil's reflection. And from the oil's reflection, you can see-

"Eye of the fire!" Sam concluded. Just then, a sudden roar trembled the woods, making the three to be alarmed.

Ahead of them, a shadow was staring at them before it unleashed something bright right at them…

Author's Note: *drags myself up* oh my goodness! I finally finished this… this… chapter. Whew! *grins* betcha didn't know that Danny was an assassin! Ah ha! Now, I totally got you off-guard. Oh if you can figure out what that quote (yes I do not own it) then congrats! Until then…

The quote: "To murder character is as truly a crime as to murder the body: the tongue of the slanderer is brother to the dagger of the **assassin**"


	10. Clue 8

Author's Note: Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! Truth is I had already written it but… I kinda felt lazy to write it up soooo… sorry! Besides, I just read Dixxy's latest update of Shadowland! Thumbs up for that awe-inspiring story buddy! Hmm… yeahh, sorry if I made the characters umm, how should I put this? "Out of behavior". Heh heh… BUT I did wrote in the next chapter (I think it was chapter 8?) that they were WILL still be looking for them… Thanks for reviewing Dixxy!

And aww! Dixxy! You were _supposed _to be off-guard! *cries* I think I'm losing my ability of surprise! Sniff sniff… BTW, nobody did answer the answer of the quote… (wow that sounded weird! XD)

The quote: "To murder character is as truly a crime as to murder the body: the tongue of the slanderer is brother to the dagger of the **assassin**"

Disclaimer: Hmm yeah you're really_ ARE_ losing your ability of surprise. Me: *eyes watery before wails* Disclaimer: uhhhh

Chapter 10: Clue #8

Something bright headed towards them. It seemed that the three (**A/N: For a minute I totally forgot that Danny was there XD)** were paralyzed from it. Fortunately, Danny snapped back into the reality to take this moment that the "bright" was fire.

"Guys! MOVE!" He yelled, ignoring the pain that was at his side. He shoved them out of the way, in the nick of time since he felt the burning heat on his back but it didn't touch him.

The two is now at reality because they had shaken their heads at the sudden action.

Sam breathed heavily, before grinning at her friend. "Thanks."

He gave a curt nod. He spun around, having his blaster already into the Double X mode. With perfect timing, the blue streak struck the red long streak. The force of it made Danny to slid back a bit. Seeing him struggling and the red streak going close to him, Chris ran to aid his friend.

"If one can't, then _three_ can!" Chris said to Sam.

After they evolved to the Double X mode, the two joined Danny's streak to make it into one big one. With such force and power, it enforced the red streak to go back. It looked like a game of tug-o-war. At last, the powerful blue streak demolished the red streak. It collided with the enormous beast, letting out a roar of agony, moving its head back violently. To conclude the battle, it collapsed, shaking the ground.

"Yes! We did it!" Sam exhilarated, high-fiving with Chris. However, the red Hero still fixed his eyes on the fiend.

"I wouldn't celebrate our victory just yet. Didn't you notice? The situation was too easy." Dan responded, cutting off the victory.

As if on cue, a startling heart-attack emerged, violently attacking the "Famous Trio". They flew backwards (so that they're front body was facing the spot of where the dragon was standing before) into the air: Chris went down then Sam and then Danny. They all made a groan of pain, rubbing whatever hits them the most.

Though for Danny, the pain is twice more hurting.

Chris was the first one to speak.

"Everyone here?"

A weak voice with a "yeahhh"

An incoherently groan.

"I will take that as a yes and no."

The three of them had just been whacked with a metal tail. It couldn't be worse than that… apart from almost being burnt, right?

"I thought that blast would for sure make him dead!" Chris said, disappointed.

"Apparently not." Sam said. "Since when was the dragon a _him_?"

Silent.

"I got a better idea." Danny suddenly interrupted the awkward silent.

"Which is…" They both started.

"RUNNNNN!" Danny screamed. Two ran, one limped.

"Wait I also got a better idea!" Chris halted in his tracks, taking out a weapon.

Danny's eyes widened. "Oh you wouldn't…"

"Oh wouldn't I?" He grinned mischievously.

"This is just embarrassing." Danny muttered.

"Relax! There's no one but us and… the fire-breathing dragon." Chris assured him.

"Hmph. But couldn't you have any other ideas? An _idea_ that _wouldn't _involve me being trapped in an electro bubble." Danny stated while complaining.

"Too late." The two ran while pushing the electro-bubble-that-contained-a-disgruntled Danny.

"I got an idea-"

"The word _idea_ is overused and overrated." Danny muttered. Sam shot him a dirty look.

"Why not climb trees so we can be safe?"

The boys looked at her while running.

"One: It _has _wings-"

"Two-"

"IT'S A FIRE-_BREATHING_ DRAGON!" The boys shouted simultaneously.

"Oh…pfft I knew that!"

They rolled their eyes.

"Unless you want to be a roasted human for a cannibal of a dragon, then go right ahead!" Chris reacted. Sam frowned, unapproved by his remark.

They ran for what it seems for hours although it was just simply 10 minutes. Sam turned to see the dragon a few centimeters away from them.

"It's…it's gaining on us!" She panted, heavily.

"I just realize something: you said that you wanted to fight a _real-life _dragon. How come you're not fighting it now?" Chris asked, recalling Sam's words.

"_Now is NOT the time!"_ Sam exclaimed. "I was merely _joking_…erm kinda. But this _thing _could _permanently _kill us."

"Last time I checked, animals are animals. Not things." Danny pointed it out.

"Danny!" Sam snapped. "Now if we only could find something to have us in a saf-"

"There!" Danny called out, pointing to an object that looks like a hidden door since leaves were covering it.

"Ety…" Sam finished with a scowl. They continued to run then turned towards the direction Danny had pointed. Once they got there, they were lucky enough that they didn't have to solve anything.

Or were they?

The two halted into a stop, seeing words etched into the brown dusty door-wall. Chris analyzed them and they read:

"Eno kerimen privideyo  
Ze de peh no to…"

Chris looked at it dumb-foundly. "Huh? It's like… half of the words isn't there."

"Well we got to figure it out soon! There isn't much time!" Sam responded and the three saw the raging dragon coming closer by the minute…

-Somewhere-

"Awake." That voice spoke, making the eyes to flutter open.

"What…what do you want from me?" A weak voice croaked.

"Oh it's not what I _want _from you. It's what I want from your _friend_."

It narrowed its eyes. "You will never get _any _of my friends! You hear me!" It screamed, violently struggling to get loose.

"You sure? Well, then: I may already have. You see, you are my prisoner. Your friends will do _anything_ to get you back!" It laughed, evilly. "But let's have a deal." It began to walk around the prisoner who was still glaring and snarling.

"I will let you go _but_ if you tell me where the Keeper's lifeforce is!"

"What? What keeper? I don't know what you're talking about!"

It growled, viciously. "You know, I hate having fools that are misbehaved. Tell me!" It said more fiercely.

"I swear I don't know! And even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you!" She paused. "Even if my life depended on it!"

The figure stared at the cold crystal blue eyes before sighing in defeat.

"I guess you really don't know."

"Took you long enough!" The irritated female sharpened her glare.

"The Keeper of Time. He is closer than you think. In other words, perhaps he is one of your friends…"

Cathy's eyes widened in shock.

-The others-

The dragon was coming closer by the minute.

"_You said that if you wanted to fight a real-life dragon. How come you're not fighting it now?"_

Chris's voice echoed through Sam's head.

She sighed. "I'm gonna regret this but-"

Chris saw Sam starting towards the dangerous beast.

"SAM! _GET BACK HERE!" _He bellowed.

"Hey a bit louder. I didn't think they had heard it from Planet Zuvon." Danny replied, sarcastically. Chris growled.

Sam charged forwards, towards the ferocious creature. However, she went diagonally so she could climb up a tree trunk. Once high enough, she lifted herself off then "flew" towards a grass rope.

After a good swing, she finally landed on the dragon's back, successfully. It earned cheers from the boys but it earned her a more violent dragon since it started to breathe fire everywhere and wanted to buck her off like a bull will do.

"Okay…" Chris groaned. "I don't know… Danny. Do you know this?"

Danny fake gasped. "Chris doesn't know it? What in the world happened?"

Chris scowled. "So you were…saying?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well I would help you if only I could go a bit closer!" A pause. "And be free of this bubble."

"Fine." Chris found a sharp-looking stick. A _pop_ was heard along with a yell.

Danny moaned in pain, clutching his side. "I… didn't mean… it that way!" He gritted through his teeth. "I'm still in pain, you know!"

"Huh? Oh right, I forgot about that." The blunette laughed sheepishly.

"Guys! I can't hold on much longer! HU-RRYYYYY!" Sam's voice rang out as she was clutching on to the metal mare for dear life.

"Move!" Danny pushed him to the side. ("Woah!" Chris exclaimed, falling down to the ground.) After examining it for a moment, he finally spoke. "It's some sort of a song…ugh…only I can't remember it…" He trailed off.

Once more the jock stared at the half written words. Voices were head inside of his head echoing… as if they were from the past.

Abrupt blurry images flashed inside Danny's head in a hyper speed.

"_You do remember…remember… sing it…"_ A hauntingly, beautiful vice echoed. _Remember…_"

Danny suddenly shot his eyes open.

Weird…

Considering the fact that he hadn't closed his eyes…

Or had he?

"I know now!" He started at the door.

"Eno kerimen privideyo  
Ze de peh no to hilo  
Le peh te y  
Suo."

As he sang the ancient words glowed an eerie blue color, one by one. It then stopped for a moment.

"What-"

A sudden same light blasted out, intensely, knocking the boys down. It even started to have their flying violently. The light continued to shine then it died down. The circle that was in the middle of it went in as if someone had "magically" pressed it. They could still hear the rumble, indicating that it was opening.

"Alright!" They high-fived. They scrambled up, running to the door that was going up but it has small rocks and dust falling as it went up. They sprinted towards the door.

So close…

But, a sudden blast knocked Danny out sideways while Chris dived down, dodging the flying Danny.

To make Danny stop flying, his back smashed into a tree.

"Damn." He swore.

Laughter echoed and Danny looked up, searching for the sound. Unfortunately, it faded away then he got up, dusting himself. As soon as he lifted his head, he… fell back once more.

A giggle.

"Aren't you a klutzy one?" It asked, giggling.

The boy looked up to see…

"Arachne!" He snarled.

"You still remember me! However, aren't you forgetting something? Hmm? Something important?" A giggle.

"Chris!" A shrilled voice exclaimed.

Daniel jerked his head and saw that Sam was _still_ on the dragon's back. He had forgotten about that…

"SAM!" Chris's voice shouted.

"Guys! Hang on! I'm gonna save you!" He started to get up, but Arachne held him down by pointing a violet fading to purple sword; the hilt was also black along with the lining being silver. There was a small silver diamond in the middle of the hilt. Attached to it, were black raven wings.

"Nu-uh. I don't think so. Poor you. Always having too choose. I guess that's the way it goes."

He glared at her before sighing in defeat. "What do you want?"

She licked her lips. "Give me your lifeforce and I will let go of your friend." The girl said, having a violet-purple ball at her free hand. It was pointing to Chris who was struggling to get loose from the rope. Yet he had no idea how he had gotten tied up.

"DANNY! DON'T DO IT!" Chris roared.

"Your choice: your life or your friend's. Tick tock, Danny. Time is running out."

Danny darted his eyes towards Sam then to Chris… who was biting the rope… then to the door which was slowly beginning to close.

Danny gave a cold-glare.

"You…"

"DANNY! NO!"

His hands started to go around his neck. Screams of Chris… a maliciously glint flashed through her eyes, knowing she had won.

"…win." His hand made towards her. The power died down on her hand which then gradually went towards the necklace.

Chris's eyes widened in horro.

"No no no no no no." He repeatedly said. "Come on! You stupid rope!" Realization hit him. " I can be stupid sometimes! Why didn't I think of it before!?"

He forced his hand (despite how much it hurts) to go to his belt. Wincing and trying, he finally got the pocket knife.

"And John says I don't need it." he muttered, beginning to cut the ropes.

Arachne had grabbed the necklace, letting out a malevolent laugh.

"At last! I have it!"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Chris cutting the ropes.

_Come on Chris._

"Almost got it…"

A cut.

Then another one.

Then-

"Ah ha! I'm free!" He exclaimed, happily. A pause and a look down.

"Uh oh. Woah!" Chris yelled, falling to the ground. Moaning, he painfully got up. "Lovely." Immediately, his eyes went to horror.

"NO! Time to play the hero…" He started to charge towards Arachne…

Arachne took a deep breath, feeling the power of Time, coursing through her body.

"The power of Time… is now… at my… ha-"She abruptly got cut off since she got rammed hard into the side, letting go of the necklace.

"Says you." Danny replied, grabbing the necklace before it fell down. He clasped it back around his neck. "Thanks."

"NOOOO!" Arachne screamed. "YOU FOOL!" She screeched at Chris who had her pinned to the ground. "YOU WILL PAY!"

"Ugh my ears are ringing." Chris whined.

"I will take it from here." Danny said. Thankfully, Chris got off.

Though as Chris got up he had to bend down (while Danny went forward) because a blast came to them.

"That was close…" Chris replied, being back to back with Danny. "Any plans?"

"Yeah: I take the crazy chick, you save the door."

"What about Sam?"

"Meh, just leave her be."

"Danny!"

The jock rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. You can save Sam but first save the door."

"But-"

"Look buddy: do you want me to do the door part and save Sam and battle the chick? Or do you rather want to the opposite?"

"I would rather do the door part."

"Thought so."

"So I won't have to die in process." Chris said back. Danny scowled.

"Some friends I have." He muttered.

Chris started to sprint, and then added. "I'm beginning to think that Time is our enemy."

"Hmm yeah-HEY! WOAH!" Danny had barely dodged the blast. After looking at the blast, he looked at Arachne… who was now erm… not okay at the moment.

She was really crazed up: her hair was all over the place; her face had definitely held crazy and rage, along with the eyes.

Arachne breathed deeply. "And now it's time for _you_ to say your goodbyes! Ah ha ha!" She laughed, madly.

Oh boy…

-Sam-

_It's okay, Sam. Just breathe. Relax. Everything will be just fine- AAA! NO IT WON'T!_

Successfully and unfortunately for Sam, the beast threw her off, causing her to fly then landed hard as she did a somersault. She stopped rolling, not moving for a couple of seconds.

Grunting, she pulled herself together by using her palms to push herself up. She then remained on her knees.

_Well then… that went well. _The roar pulled out of the girl's thoughts, forcing to be reminded that the creature was still there.

"How am I going to defeat it…?" Sam asked herself. The yellow Heroine scrambled up, grabbing her blaster which transformed to the Double X. To complete it, the girl began to fire towards the dragon.

_Please let it work one more time…_ Sam thought, seeing the red streak colliding into the blue one…

-Chris-

Chris poked his head out from the tree he was hiding. He then put it back before the blunette did a somersault. At a halfway, he slid on his stomach. Chris peeked through the grass and saw he door was only a few centimeters. Unfortunately, the tech had less time for the door had a few centimeters to be closed.

The reason he was doing this stuff is because you never know when you will be attacked. So it's best to be in a low profile, right now.

Making sure that the coast was clear, he sprinted towards the door. Again, the tech slid. This time with his feet.

With great measure, his back was on the floor of the door's path. Then, he put both of his hands on the door, trying to hold it.

_Come on guys. I don't have much time._

-Danny-

"Come out here, Kiernan! I'm _not_ finished with you yet!" Crazily, she replied as a crazed gleam speeded through her eyes.

Danny made a small peek from the tree he was hiding. That girl is crazy enough to kill a person. He then bought his head against the trunk, leaning against it and took a deep breath.

The teen brought his hand in his suit and dug out the necklace that was now dangling in front of him. Slowly, his hand moved towards the hourglass. Hasty images flashed inside his head in the speed of light mode. (**A/N: kind of an effiy sentence sorry**).

Fire… a bright one…

A sword…

And then, it ended in an immediate end. He clutched his necklace and he could feel the power of Time, rushing throughout his body, sending him shivers as well. Danny placed the necklace back into its spot, took a deep breath, glowed a red color which was forming an object.

He stepped out of his spot.

Arachne turned her head and saw Don, glowing a faint one with a sword in his hands. A wicked smile placed on her lips.

"So, the little birdie has come out to play!" She laughed, dementedly formerly shutting her eyes quickly then opened; the eyes were glowing violet but a dangerous one. "So be it."

"It's time to end this." Danny said but his voice sounded inhuman and cold as if it was not his own. Arachne let out a full blast of her power. In front of her, that same sword exploded and it was now in her grip.

"RAGHHHHHHHH! ONLY ONE WILL WIN!"

The two charged…

-Sam-

The young fighter struggled to keep her streak in balance. With all of her strength, she pushed the weapon forward and the streak went frontward, demolishing the red streak.

Finally, the blue streak devoured the red one. It struck the dragon, causing it to screech in pain. The Metal dragon raised its head up, releasing a full long line of fire before it finally collapsed to the ground.

Sam breathed, watching the flames consuming it.

_At last! It has been defeated… I hope._ She thought. She turned her head slightly so that it touched her right shoulder. _Now to help Danny! I hope he and Chris are okay…_

A beep interrupted her thoughts. She raised her left hand, pulling the sleeve and it revealed her v-com.

"SAM! HURRY!" A grunt." I don't have much time."

On the v-com, revealed a struggling Chris.

"Okay! I'm gonna help Danny! Need any help?"

"Yeah sure. HURRY!"

The screen went blank.

The yellow leader broke into a run, heading to Danny's direction.

_I'm coming Danny!_ She sharpened her eyes, still leaving the blaster into the Double X mode; hand gripping it tightly.

_This isn't the end…_

She's coming closer…

_Our fight has…_

Sam jumped in the air, raising the Double X.

_Just begun!_

And she fired the weapon…

-Danny-

Danny swung his sword to Arachne who had easily dodged it.

"Too slow, punk." She announced crazily, freeing a full blast of her power. It all came too fast for Danny for he raised both of his hands in front of his face, letting the blast hit his forearms despite the fact he still had his sword.

With force, he fell down; the sword out of his hand. From the impact, dust arisen. Groaning, his hand was at his forehead while the other arm was behind him; arm straight and it was supporting him. His left leg was slightly bend whereas the other one went straight.

"Ah ha ha ha! What's the matter? Out of power? Too bad so sad, wannabe!" She responded, heavily with having both of her hands being surrounded with the purple power. Her sword disappeared. She was walking as if she was drunk but a crazed drunk.

It was true since the glow that once surrounded him was now slowly dying away. The crazy girl raised one of her hands; at this state, Danny is vulnerable…

She then began to lower her hand, but an unexpected blast crashed into her hand, cancelling her attack.

Arachne gave out a scream of misery, grasping her burnt hand.

"Who dares!?"

"I dare! And it's time for _you_ to feel the pain!" A voice declared.

"Hey Sam." Danny greeted. Arachne's mad eyes followed the girl's movements. Sam helped Danny up.

"Now what do you say we bust this crazy chick?"

He grinned, getting out his weapon. His sword was probably disappeared…

"Oh I should warn you: Chris doesn't have much time."

The two ran while Arachne got her hands ready with the power, and at the same time, they all ran towards one another… with both of their hands being raised in just in time…

-Chris-

The boy kept on struggling, trying to push the door up.

But to no avail.

The door was much stronger than he is.

An unexpected blast caused him to jump in fright (nearly hitting his head on the edge of the door), almost losing his grip. The blast reminded him of a nuclear explosion…

_What on Earth? _Chris thought. _Just exactly how much intensity they are using?! The weapons better be okay!_

For a moment, he could've sworn he saw something running to this direction. To be sure, he squinted his eyes.

Then-

"CHRIS! BUDDY! WE'RE HERE!" A loud voice screeched, triggering Chris to cringe.

Yup, that would be Sam and oh look Danny…

"GUYS! HURRRY! I HAVE LIMITED TIME!" He shrieked.

"We're coming!" Sam panted and once it was a centimeter to the door, she began to slide.

"Oh yeah: MAD WOMEN IS HERE!" Danny announced, seeing Arachne jumping out of the smoke: her power being ready.

She launched several balls at Danny which he dodged it plus he also did leapfrog. Then, he slid just as when the ball of energy raced towards the Hero along with Chris, sliding into the entrance. Arachne came too late for the door closed. Her eyes went wide and she let out a scream.

"NOOOOOO! I _will_ get the wretch Keeper of Time _and _his friends!" She snarled treacherously and sharply.

"RAAAAA!" A burst of violet-purple flames engrossed her…

However, eerie glowing words appeared on the pitch black screen:

I'm new and old  
Cold and Cool  
Shinin' my lighters  
To make myself…bright.

Author's Note: *pants* Oh my… I thought I would NEVER finish this! Took me about four days… okay okay mostly because I got "distracted" soooo and I was only two off! Yeah I said 10 before to one of my bestie (Dixxy) but it's actually 12 pages with some words range… till then later! The word range is: 3,974. Later!


	11. Clue 7

Author's Note: Yup another chapter of MBC: Easter Day! :D *bows head down ashamed* sorry for not updating MBC in a veryyyy looooonggg time because: yup of school (it is actually true since I started school on fourth of September) and… I have been updating HP a lot since that one hasn't been updated in a long time so sorryyyyy and plus after being scolded from Dixxy, I actually finished a chapter of MBC! And it's looongggggg just for you!

Onwards!

Disclaimer: Shame on ya! Me: *glares* and I WILL own MBC! Just watch ME!

Chapter 11: Clue #7

Familiar screams erupted the thick silence since they were riding it like a slide. Light came ahead, signaling that it was the end of the road.

Indeed it was since Sam first came out and fell down with a heavy THUD then Danny came but he landed on poor Sam and then came along Chris who also had landed on both.

"Ugh…that's the last time I will go on that!" Sam spoke.

"Hmmm…"

Chris got on his knees, rubbing his head. He turned his head back and let out a panic gasp.

"DUCK DOWNN!" The genius made them to go down again just as when Danny started to go up. The blue fighter protected his head by using his hands. The purple blast that had followed them had now crashed into a wall.

"Thanks for a welcoming call." Danny mumbled. A muffle of protest announced. Realizing, Danny got up when Chris had gotten up. Sam let out a gasp.

"AIR!" She breathed. "Danny was trying to murder me!"

"Erm…sorry about that." He laughed sheepishly.

Chris rolled his eyes then he moved away from the two so he can examine the place.

Where are they?

He moved towards the wall. Maybe the wall had some clues… Unfortunately, he found a crack. It looked new but at the same time old.

After running the crack with his fingers, the tech came to a conclusion.

One word… one yell of a word and they were goners.

Just as he was about to warn them, something caught his eyes.

Etched into the wall, were eerie glowing words.

I'm new and old  
Cold and Cool  
Shinin my lighters  
To make myself bright.

"Hey guys. Come over here. I think I found Clue #8." The genius stated, softly.

Surprisingly though, they heard it since they started to walk to him.

Once there, Sam began to examine the clue.

"I'm new and old  
Cold and cool  
Shinin my lighters  
To make myself." Sam read aloud though Chris was a bit frantic because of the loudness.

"Shh! Not so loud. See these cracks?" He pointed to the cracks. "One yell of a word and we're goners."

"HEY!" Danny suddenly exclaimed.

"DANNY!"

"Heh whoops. I think I-"Just then, a rumble and a sound that was more like a _crack _was heard. The lines began to crack the walls. And then, it stopped.

Sam let out the breath she was holding. "Whew. That was close. Next time-"

It was too late to give Danny a lecture because the ground buckled down, sending different sizes of rocks falling down. They screamed, plunging down to the eternal darkness.

Falling…

Falling…

And falling…

Until the "eternal" darkness was no more. They struck the base hard, each of them gasping for breath.

It was silent…nothing moved though the only sound that interrupted the silence were drops of water from objects.

Sam gave a gasp, pushing herself up and coughed.

_Man…_

She closed her eyes then shot open as another cough interrupted her silence. Sam turned to her right and saw Chris waking up. He soon imitated Sam's moves by getting up.

"Oh-ugh…that really hurt." Chris replied, rubbing his back. "Wait hold on…"

Sam cringed at the sound when he cracked his back.

"Chris…don't do that…again, please."

He shrugged. "Sorry."

The third cough was announced.

"Ohhh…" Danny moaned. "That was _not_ pleasant."

They agreed.

"So now we have to find the answer to the clue." The leader spoke.

Chris started to stare at the ground but got suddenly blinded in the process. He flickered his eyes to clear it out.

"I think I just found it." He got up. "Ice. Woah!" He fell back down as the others winced.

"Congratulations! You just passed of how not-to-skate-properly!" Danny responded, earning a scowl.

"Good job, Chris. And then we have to find the entrance." Just as Sam said that, another rumble existed. The trio looked to their right and saw the ice door opening.

"Andd…we did."

"Great! Let's go!" Danny began to scramble up.

"Not really since there's another door." Chris stated, showing yet another door that got covered by the first door a few seconds ago.

"Thanks for ruining it." Danny grumbled.

"Hold up! We have to find clue #7" Sam also reminded them.

"It just found us though you're sitting in the middle of it, Sam." Chris said.

Grumbling, Sam got up and turned, watching the words that were written on the ice.

I can have the same reflection  
But be careful, you shatter me,  
I shatter you  
I can be the fairest of them all

Chris carefully analyzed the words.

"Well another keyword sentence is: _I can be the fairest of them all_ which got me thinking that it is a mirror." He concluded.

With that settled, they began to slide on the ice. Unfortunately for the boys, they keep on falling.

Sam laughed freely, feeling the breeze blowing into her face. She had missed skating.

"Whoo-hoo!" She laughed.

Chris got up, then turned a 90 degree angle. His mouth was slightly opened when he saw Sam jumping in the air, did a twirl and then landed, a perfect one.

"Woahhh…" Chris said.

After getting up, Danny rubbed his head but his head was still down.

"What's so-woah!" Danny exclaimed, jaw-dropped after he saw Sam doing complex twirls, followed by a ballerina jump.

To conclude it, Sam started to end the spin, slowly then breathed, closing her eyes. She heard claps and she opened her eyes to find the boys cheering and clapping. She smiled, skating towards them.

"Where did you learn to skate like that?" Chris asked.

"Oh before I moved here, I had a pond behind my old house. So when it was winter, I used to go skating there." She explained. "Ever since I was seven."

"You did really well." Chris complimented her. Sam felt her cheeks going red.

"T-thanks. I-it was noth-"

Sam got interrupted as a loud sound that sounded like a thunder echoed. The three immediately got out their weapons, starting to activate it. As they did that, they got transformed to their MBC suits within seconds.

They all stood their grounds then-

"Hold fire for a minute!" The leader spoke, seeing Chris starting to pull the trigger.

"Huh?" The jock asked.

"It's not an attack! Look!" She pointed towards the north direction. Indeed she was right since the walls of the second ice door began to open.

"Indeed you're right Sam." Chris said.

She grinned. "Was I ever wrong?" They began to walk to the unfamiliar place.

They arrived to their destination, only to be greeted by a thick fog, a smelly scent and… a sloppy sound.

"Ugh…what is this stuff?" Danny asked, grossed out, lifting his foot to show the dripping substance that was on his foot.

"And that smell…" Sam added, pinching her nose. Chris simply rolled his eyes.

"That substance is a mixture of slime and mud and that smell is merely the smell of a swamp." Chris stated. "So technically, we're in a…swamp."

A blink.

"Oh. Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" Danny quizzed.

Chris glared at him. "Well why didn't you say so that you wanted a death wish in the first place?" He shot back before he started to walk away, muttering.

"Now come on then. Clue #6 is probably around here somewhere." He walked further. "And we're not going to find it here if we keep on-woah!"

The two flinched as Chris slipped on the mud and fell down with a heavy THUMP.

The tech groaned in pain. "Well that…hurt." He murmured, rubbing. He then pulled his gaze towards the source that caught his attention.

It was a…pond that caught his attention. He stared at it, remembering the clue.

_You shatter me,  
I shatter you  
I can be the fairest of them all_

"Hey! I found the answer to the clue!" He exclaimed, suddenly. "It's the pond's reflection. _I can be the fairest of them all_. The pond's reflection is the closest thing to a mirror." He started to explain. "Now to find the #6, it probably has to be related to the pond." He then continued to stare at the murky water. "So I'm guessing that the #6 will be in the water." He finally concluded.

"…How did you figure all this out?" Danny questioned, dumb-founded.

"It's called a _brain_. Something what _most_ people don't have." The genius looked at the jock who was muttering.

Sam's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Okay: so who's going to into the water?"

All eyes landed on Danny.

"What?"

"Thanks for volunteering." Chris exclaimed, patting his back.

"But I never-"Danny looked at Sam's evil glint eyes. He grumbled. "Next time, Sam. You better watch your back."

She smirked.

With that, he strode off and then jumped into the water. It was quite hard to see underwater since it was almost dark but there were few dim lights. The athletic boy halted for a second because of a rare fish with a teal color fading to a pretty green skin passed by.

_I don't even know how I'm going to find it! This pond is huge! _Danny thought. He turned around a corner and saw that the light was going bright (kinda) but further ahead, it was dark.

_Where are you? Come out, come out wherever the heck you are! Ah ha! At last, I found it!_ Danny thought, happily.

The boy swam faster towards it. When he came closer to it, he was disappointed because the clue was stuck to seaweed.

_Oh great! I remember those. They took forever just for them to get out._ He continued to thought as he remembered the mission back then. Sam hadn't joined them yet and it was an underwater mission.

His hand moved to the belt and took out the blaster, staring at it.

Will it work?

While he was aiming at the plant, he wasn't aware that a pair of great big yellow eyes was watching him.

The jock fired it, creating a small explosion then he fired another one. Soon, the clue was free of the plant, earning a triumph look from him. After putting the weapon away, he swam towards it, picking it up and continued to swim away.

As he swam away he thought about how easy it was. Shouldn't there be any challenges? The MBC member swam continuously.

However, he was suddenly met by a not so welcoming blast. It barely brushed him, causing it to be smashed to the cliff instead of him.

_Woah! What was that?_

He looked up to see chunk of rocks, raining down. Quickly, he moved out of the way, dodging every rock. Once that was done, he stole a quick glance behind and saw that path was closed.

The brown-spiked boy sighed then turned his head but he got startled as a pair of great big yellow eyes welcomed him. The thing uncurled itself, raising up its head to make a loud roar…

Author's Note: *Disco moves* I got it done! Whoo-hoo! In ONE day! That's a record for me! I personally liked this chapter especially the part of the swamp. Anyways, tune in for the next chapter which will be out tomorrow! Cya!


	12. Clue 6

Author's Note: Yup, a new chapter! Sorry for the looooonngggg waitttttt. Yeah, I was sick (bleh) and plus I had a science unit test to study for and the test was today. Hope I pass! Don't know if I had made a shout out to anyone but here it goes anyways: thanks to Yuna who reviewed! And finally you updated your story! Honestly! And yes you readers, .it.! Also, thanks to Dixxxxy for posting up a new story. Congrats, dude!

Disclaimer: You are behind schedule missy! If you wanna finish season one before February then you gotta update faster! Me: *shrunk back* sorryyyyy… and fine! How about you be me for a day and you will see how tough it is! With having school, drama, school, fight (yeah there was a fight today in school with a kid and another kid it was over a soccer game and one kid got up end in the hospital. There was blood on the floor too. And yes, it was a guy fight) and TRUST me! There is A LOT of Drama!

Chapter 12: Clue #6

Without even a moment to lose, Danny quickly swam away from it by making a small third of a circle then went straight and turned a "corner" just as when the creature smashed its tail down, creating the rocks at the side to timber.

He swam quickly, not stopping to rest; he just wants to get out of here.

Finally, he can see the surface and mustering all the strength, he swam faster than before and headed to the surface.

"What's taking Danny so long? He should be here by now." Sam asked, worriedly, watching the "clear" unbroken surface.

"I don't know." Chris answered.

What _was_ taking Danny so long?

As if on cue, the surface got suddenly broken as it revealed a jumping Danny who jumped out of the water.

Though when he jumped out of the water, he quickly shouted:

"Chris! Shield now!"

Immediately, the tech got out the upgraded weapon. At the same time, when Danny jumped, the creature broke the surface, throwing its head back then faced the tree as it launched its deadly attack.

On cue, the fighter fired the weapon just as when Chris activated the shield and when the creature released its attack. The two attacks collided, causing a bit to struck the shield and Danny landed down when the impact happened.

The shield died down, allowing the smoke to enter their spot. And then, another blast approached at them, totally getting them off-guard since it got blasted at their feet, forcing them to fly up into the air backwards.

Fortunately, Sam placed her palm on the ground when she got near to it then did a flip, landing perfectly on the ground.

Unfortunately for the guys though, the two started to fall down to the ground. First Chris then Danny.

Throughout that, Sam still stood in the same position, not even moving the slightest bit when her friends had fallen down.

"We are sooo going to get killed when this is all over." Chris replied after he got up.

The monster released a full blast of murky water, missing Sam. The water brushed past Danny.

"Yeap." He agreed when it was over. The boy then did a flip, landing beside Chris but there was a few centimeters apart, making Sam to be still in the middle.

"Let's bust them!" He yelled, releasing the power from the Double X. Chris followed his example. The two streaks went around Sam and they soon got joined, creating a one medium sized streak.

The monster snorted heavily, throwing its head back to let out a loud roar before unleashing its water streak at them. The blue streak collided against each other. The force was so strong that it made Chris and Danny to slide back a bit.

Sam got her weapon as well to make it even bigger.

This went for couple of minutes: it really did look like a game of tug-o-war since sometimes the water streak would to them and at the huge streak would go to the monster.

Sam breathed heavily: she was beginning to be exhausted and she's pretty sure that the boys are getting tired as well. She was right since the leader saw that their streak is going to them,

"Guys! Come on! We can do it! If we gather all of our strength." Sam shouted. Their streak pushed forward, demolishing the water one.

Finally, the MBC streak devoured the enemy's one as it had after all, "swallowed" the creature in whole. It let out a horrible screech as it kept on tossing its head back and forth and sideways.

To conclude it, it burst into water. However, the three gasped as they saw the huge amount of water that looked like a tsunami splashed all of them.

After a moment of sputtering, coughing, and sprouting out water like a fish would do, Sam spoke.

"Well then…that went…well." She commented.

"For you maybe." Chris muttered.

"Shall we go then?" The girl asked.

Danny just gaped at her. How can she still move after using a whole amount of energy?

Girls and their energy.

He will never understand them.

"Sam… you just used a whole lot amount of energy. Aren't you at least tired? Because I sure am. I don't know about you but I'm gonna rest for a bit." Danny said, laying down on the grass. Thankfully, to where they're at, there was a patch of grass.

"And oh, here's clue #6." Danny said, getting up again to hand her the paper then went back down lying.

"For once I agree with Danny." Chris stated, following his example.

Sam watched the two boys who were currently laying down. She closed her eyes, sighing.

_I have to admit that I am a bit exhausted. But I can't let them see that. They would always look up to me as a leader. Last time I checked, leaders are supposed to be strong. If they see me as a weakling, what will they say? It's not easy… not at all._

"It's not easy at all." She whispered. A sudden tear started to fall down her cheek.

"Sam? Why are you crying?"

Sam's eyes shot open as she saw Chris on his elbows, looking at her concerned.

"I got something in my eye… you know." She lied, wiping the "tear" away with her suit sleeve.

He cocked his head to the side. "If you say so."

She watched him going back down.

Another sigh was let out as Sam took the paper that contains the clue #6 that Danny gave her.

The prize are near now  
On this I'd like to bet  
The next place that they're hiding in  
They're bound to get quite wet.

_You got that right._ Sam thought, remembering how Danny dived into the pond to retrieve it. She then went back to Chris's words.

"_If you say so…so…" _The word so echoed in her head.

_Oh Chris… if only you knew…_

"Helppp _mee_…" Sam jerked her head, staring at a dark path that was ahead of her. It was in the North direction.

Did…did she hear right?

It was only then that she saw a pair of dangerously blood red eyes in that path…

She let out a blood-curdling scream…

Author's Note: I finally got doneeeee! What? oh right, sorry. *Clears throat* Dun dun dun dun DUNNNN! what will happen next? Oh, tomorrow I'm gonna dissect a heart! Probably a sheep… Til then. PS: I will probably change the tittle for this story something like: A timeless tale. But if you have any other suggestions, say so!


	13. Clue 4

Author's note: Another chapter! *gasp* yes, people I'm still alive! I'm sad to say that my daddy is going today on a vacation to visit his mom and dad since he has a feeling that this will be the last time he will see his mom since they're old soo… and I only found out that yesterday… not my fault! So he left… sniff sniff. And we dissected a sheep's heart today in science and I almost threw up, so I had went for a walk. What? Thanks to Dixxxxxy for reviewing.

Disclaimer: This will haunt me till I'm dead.

Chapter 13: Clue #4

"Sam! Sam!... SAMMM!" The two voices hollered, jolting Sam to be awake.

But when she was awake, her eyes were wide as if they had fear in them.

"S-Sam?" Chris questioned, worryingly. The boys had never seen her like that.

Without a warning, she started to run.

"Sam! WAITT!" They started to chase after her.

Sam kept on running, not even hearing the slightest bit of the guy's voices.

She had to run.

To get out of here.

The ground welcomed her since she was on the ground being pinned by Chris.

"Let me go!" She yelled, struggling to get loose.

"Not unless if you tell us what's happening to you, Sam!" The blue one replied.

"Please let me go." She pleaded. His eyes softened.

"Why? Sam…we're…scared…please tell us."

Sam stopped for a moment to stare at those eyes.

It was only for a moment when Sam let out a sudden sinister chuckle. On her right hand, was a purple glow that was being ready to attack.

It did so for it collided into Chris who went flying backwards and had crashed into a tree.

Alarmed at this sudden action, Danny yelled.

"CHRIS!" He yelled then turned to face at Sam who was getting up. "Sam! Why did you even do it?! He was only trying to help you."

She let out an evil laughter.

"Help…me? He was only trying to help…_me_? Ah ha ha! _Think _again, Danny boy for it's _you_ who should need help!" She started to blast her element at him who dodge it left and right.

"That's right! Dance, little one! Dance!" She laughed, crazily. "Bow down before me!" The girl started to glow a dangerously purple violet color: her arms were bend and they were at her sides.

"Uh oh." Danny commented, seeing the scene. "Sam don't…you're still there…you can fight this."

"Silence you fool!" She then released the dangerous attack that would for sure kill him.

He raised his forearms and then he waited for the worst with his eyes being closed.

_That's not the real Sam…_

The attack was getting closer.

_That's…_

A blinding blue light blinded his vision. It somehow did.

The attack struck the light and the powerful force knocked everything down.

"Danny…Dannyyy…Dannnyyyyyy…."

_How come I hear voices? Shouldn't I be…_

He opened the blinking eyes then let out a short scream after seeing Chris's face really close to him.

That's not creepy at all…

"Chris?" He rubbed his eyes. "Chris?"

He had a look of annoyance. "Yes it's me! You finished daydreaming or can we get Sam back? You butthead!" Chris exclaimed, earning a disapproved look from Danny.

"I'm not a butthead and yeah sure. Any plans?"

"Well I was thinking that you could distract the "possessed Sam" while I'm gonna go and try to build a device that could somehow un-possess her." He stated.

"How can you build one when you don't have a free device?" Danny asked.

He showed a broken weapon. Well the weapon wasn't broken, just the part that allows the shield to come out: small sparks came out of it.

Danny only stared at it.

Wow… the attack was _that_ powerful?

After a short confirmation, they went to do their jobs but before that, Chris halted Danny.

"You be careful alright?" Chris said.

"Yeah sure. Don't need to be worried."

"Danny, I'm serious. You were an inch away to death before and you had almost died again. I…don't want to lose you." He said, sincerely.

The boys stared, having a silent moment.

He nodded. "Alright. I will be careful. You be careful too."

With that, they went to their jobs.

"Sam" breathed heavily as her eyes were scanning the place as if she was looking for someone.

The truth…

She was.

"Come out pretty boy! Your girly wants to have a kiss!" She shouted.

After the blast, she had no idea where those two boys went.

That boy would've been dead if it wasn't for that blue kid!

How _dare_ he got in the way!

She was in a complete rage that she started to blast randomly, creating purple-violet small fires. The crazed girl made a sharp turn with her head since she could've sworn that she had heard something snapped.

A swoosh was heard, causing her to tore her look away.

Another one came but she stopped, carefully listening to the sound.

_Swoosh._

A rage yell along with the element being unleashed. It destroyed the tree, causing the exotic birds to fly away, making a weird bird sound as they went.

Swoosh and the girl fell down to the ground to her side. She pushed herself up, letting the blood to drip down her right cheek.

Now, she really started to breath heavily like a bull's breathe. The witch let out a slice vertical attack.

"Maybe you should practice your aiming. You're getting quite horrible at it." The voice announced. The eyes darted towards the source.

Between the two trees stood a shadow…a shadow she knew oh so well.

"Kiernan!" She growled, perilously low.

"In the flesh."

"YOU! You _WILL_ pay!"

"Funny how you keep on saying that and yet…"He cocked his head to the side. "I'm _still alive."_

At those three cursed words, the girl send out the flare.

"Chris now!"

Danny leaped frog into the air, watching the slice attack going by.

However, the attack unexpectedly vanished as soon as it had touched it and it looked as if it got dissolved like a mist. The blue-white attack kept going forward which made the possessed Sam eyes to go wide.

"NO! I will _not_ let you ruin it!" She screeched then got prepared to launch her attack.

Just as when she did that, her power got liquefied*, leaving her to be defendless and the light washed over her, letting out her awful screams of agony.

As the light was washing over her, the "ghost" of Arachne went out then everything went silent. Sam fell down to the ground to reveal a very looking raged Arachne.

"I will be back, meddlesome fools!" With that being said, a shape of a raven "swallowed" her.

"Sam!" Chris shouted, running over to her.

Once there, he went to his knees, bringing Sam close to him so that her head was against his chest. He hugged her as if she was slipping away.

"Oh Sam…"

Danny watched the scene before him and a sigh escaped from his lips. He then looked up at the swamp sky.

_Wherever you are Cathy…we're coming to get you. And we can be together again._

A nightmare will arise  
To place a curse  
For it to be broken  
A hero will be born.

Author's Note: Aww this was a cute chapter! *gushes* Actually, I think this is the best one yet! For this part: liquefied*, by that, I simply mean dissolved but just another word for it. Till then.


	14. Clue 3

Author's Note: A new chapter is out! Told you that I'm still alive here people! Yesterday was a special day since one of my friends got baptized and so CONGRAULATIONS TO HER! And today is also a special day since it's Thanksgiving Day so I decided why not update on this very special day? Thanks to Dixxxxy for reviewing and I'm not sure if Yuna as well have reviewed the last one but why not as well? Thanks to Yuna for reviewing and sorry if Dixxxxy was being…erm… yeahhhhh anyways the two of are asking what happened to clue #5. Heh heh you shall SOON find out heh heh. Another trick up my sleeve… and sniff sniff the story is getting closer to the end noooooo! So without further ado, I give you:

Disclaimer: And no I don't give you the disclaimer. I give you:

Chapter 14: Clue #3

"…I don't know. I mean, all of a sudden we heard you scream. We tried to wake you up but we did. However, when we woke you up, you…erm… for a split second, you kind of looked scared. Unexpectedly, you just took off running." Chris explained, filling all the details to the leader who had "missed" out.

"Then the next you just simply didn't act like yourself and blasted Chris to a tree. Turns out-"

Sam gasped. "I-wh… I _attacked_ Chris?!" She interrupted Danny. She went a few steps back; hands on her head. "Oh God! … I can't believe it! What do you mean I _attacked_ Chris? That's not me at all!" She exploded with anger.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "If you would stop for a second, maybe you could let us finish since we were the "prey" of "you"." He quoted around prey and you, making Sam to notice it.

"Why did you quote around you?"

For a second there, Danny looked annoyed but he didn't show it. "You were being possessed by Arachne! Okay!" He growled.

Sam was taken aback, surprised by the sudden action of his.

"And what do you mean Arachne? We got away from her. There was no way she could've come here."

"That's because you don't know anything about her: her life, her powers…"

Sam crossed her arms. "Oh and I suppose you know?"

His hands turned to fists. "A _lot_ more than you! You're still new to the MBC and therefore, you don't know anything about us still! So maybe you should just lay off!"

The two glared at each other. Chris, being the quiet one after all this, stood between them, breaking the glaring contest.

"Instead of arguing, why not the both of you just chill? We can worry about this later. What we need to do is to look of clue #3 and to find Cathy."

Mentioning her name, made the atmosphere go quiet but a sad one.

"You're right. Since there's no use of talking some sense into her, might as well do that too." Danny replied.

"Excuse mee! This is my business too, you know! Whether you like it or not, I have the right to know about that crazed chick!"

"NO you don't! Not in my reality anyways! So just drop it! You don't know any of us well. You don't know anything about Arachne! And you think that you're smart and all, but guess what?! You're not! Why can't you just leave the way everything was? Especially me? Huh? No, you always have to have it your way. News flash: I'm sick and tired of you and your God damn bossy attitude!" He yelled before storming off.

Once out of earshot, Sam screamed in frustration. "I've had it with him! Him and his cursed attitude! I wish I never met him!" With that, Sam went the opposite way, leaving Chris to be alone.

"Well…this went…spectacular…one of my teammates practically screamed at Sam and the other one did too. In the end, they hate each other with passion. And they just can't get along, can they?" Chris spoke to himself. "Oh you guys. One of these days, MBC will be no more…"

-Danny-

"I hate her! I God damn hate her! Couldn't she just leave me alone? NO! It's always go follow Danny because I have no life whatsoever and he's an interesting pick! Damn her! Curse her! Why can't it be Chris or…or…Cathy! There! She's an interesting pick. She's an alien! And we're all humans! Well, if you call being the Keeper of Time…and… and ARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH! I HATE THIS!"

He screamed in rage then tried to take slow deep breaths. He went down to his knees, hands placed on his lap.

"Why does this remind me of when I had to choose before?"

_He was now stuck in a situation where he to sacrifice which was to transform in front of Sam or to have his best friends killed; he clenched his fists in frustration._

_"That does it!" He got up while putting his arm up in the air, causing the two gasp._

_"No Danny!" Chris and Cathy nearly shouted._

_"MBC: Power up!" Then there was a flash. When he transformed, the words of the Commander echoed._

"_I thought you could be trusted but I was wrong; you're no longer loyal to me."_

He squeezed his eyes shut-tight. That flashback is a painful one. Danny's hand made his way to his shirt so he could then necklace off.

"It's all your fault! You're the one who caused me to be different!" He got up and threw the necklace away…

However, when he did that, he waited for several moments before he growled, placing his hands on his head.

"Stop calling me! I know I can hear you! I don't want to put it back! NO! I mean it! STOP CALLING MEE!"

Few seconds passed.

"Alright! You stubborn fool!" After he reached it, he stared at it before growling. The boy bend over to pick it up. As he did that, he said:

"You're such a troublemaker! You know that!? There are times where I just wanna-"When he placed his thumb on the small key-like hourglass*, everything changed.

The power of Time enveloped him whole, allowing him to have images being played.

Different periods of images would flash in.

"_Kiernan Don! The Keeper of Time!"_

"_Every Keeper has its duty. And it's to protect Time at all cost by simply wearing this necklace."_

"_Protect…"_

"_Time…"_

The images ended abruptly, making Danny to almost lose his balance.

"Whoa."

-Sam-

The young leader muttered nastily about her friend Danny. She's not even sure if she should use the word _friend._

Over the past few days, they had been getting into arguments quite a lot lately. She could clearly remember the harsh words Danny had said to her when she found out about the MBC.

_"NO! Just get out of here! I don't want you to say anything! You broke our trust and now, I wouldn't even consider you a friend anymore! I thought we told you to __not__ look about the MBC!" Danny said, furiously._

That had really hurt her. The word _friend_ echoed in Sam's head.

Friend.

Friend sounds like a cursed word.

She sighed.

Danny…

Sometimes, she just couldn't stand him! He's so…frustrating! Heck, she didn't think that frustrating is good enough.

But since that's what the authoress could use at the moment, then so be it.

**(A/N: HEY! I wrote this close to midnight!)**

A beep came, alerting the fighter as she pulled her right sleeve to reveal the yellow V-com.

It had been like what two years since she had joined the team.

"Hey Chris. What's up?"

"You need to get back to the spot to where you and Danny argued. No buts. No complains. Just. Get. Over. There… NOW!" He commanded with force.

Sam bowed her head. "Yes Captain."

-The Spot-

"Great you guys came! Though you were harder to reach. What's up with that Danny?" The tech asked, curiously.

"Just trying to get out of reality and into fantasy." He answered, coldly. "Catch my drift?"

"Anyways…" Chris started again, trying hard to avoid Danny's deathly cold glare. "I found clue #3."

"Congratulations." The jock muttered, sarcastically.

The blue one ignored the comment and he bend down, taking off a piece of grass. It read:

What a geezer! It blew itself inside,  
now you will never know  
make haste, make it quick  
you're running out of time.

"It didn't blew up." Sam automatically answered. "If it did, the riddle wouldn't have put _it blew itself inside_, meaning that that something is in inside something like a building or whatever. They must've hid the object inside the building or something." Sam explained.

A blank look followed by a stare.

"Couldn't have said it better myself though it was a bit…confusing at first but you get the hang of it somewhere near the end-"

"Chris?" Danny asked, interrupting him.

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and shut up and get to the point." He flashed a quick innocent sweet smile.

Chris frowned. "Anyways, we somehow have to get out of the swamp and go to the place where it will most likely get blown up."

-Sometime later-

After hours of arguing between Sam and Danny, Chris had happily announced that he had found something…that kind of looked like a wall.

"Found it!" The geek announced, happily.

He walked towards the wall whereas the two bickering fighters stopped in their tracks.

"…it's just a wall. Chris, are you sure you have found it?" Sam questioned.

"Yes! See?!" Chris walked towards it. He then stuck his hand out and…his whole hand had disappeared!

"You're…you're…arm…" Sam started, still shocked.

"It-it just disappeared!"

Chris shrugged then continued to "walk" through the wall until he is completely gone.

"H-huh?" Sam quizzed, staring at the wall as if it had suddenly fascinated her. She too started walking towards it. "Unless… the wall acts like a mirror or something…"

Just then, something unexpectedly came out of the wall like vines (except that they weren't) and it grabbed the two, making them to go inside the wall…

They're screams is the last thing that could be heard until they vanished…without a trace…

"Guys…guys… Wake UP!" The voice demanded.

Soft groans escaped their lips as they stirred.

Sam was the first one to open her eyes but when she did, she got greeted by the sudden bright light. After blinking several times, the vision got better so she pushed herself up.

"Chris? Ugh, where are we and where is this light coming from?" Sam asked, shielding her eyes from the light with her hand.

"I always knew you were a vampire." He mumbled. "Anyhow, we're in a new location and that light would be the Sun."

"No kidding. So, how was your sleep, sleeping Beauty? Or are you just waiting for your true prince?"

Sam growled. "Shut it Danny!"

He shrugged. "No use in doing that. I got up before you did." He boasted.

This caused Sam to get up and started to chase the laughing Danny. While chasing him Sam had shouted some nasty words which made Chris to smile weakly before he started to follow them.

Sam halted, trying to catch her breath.

"Aww don't tell me wittle Sam is tired!" He taunted.

"Aww don't tell me that Wanny wants a black eye!" Sam snarled, raising her head up. It was only then that she had noticed they were inside something. It was fairly lighted.

"Where are we?"

"In a building."

Sam yelped at the sudden voice. She turned to see Chris.

"Don't do that!"

"Chicken!" Danny exclaimed, laughing and imitating Sam's action.

"OKAY! THAT DOES IT!" Sam charged forward.

But poor Danny was totally unaware so he all of a sudden got tackled to the ground hard.

"I will show you a thing or two to _not_ mess with me!"

"Oh yeah?! Same thing goes for you!"

Chris just stared at them, hearing their grunts of fighting. Shaking his head, he went off to find clue #2.

_If I was clue #2, where would I be? Ah ha! Found you!_ He thought, seeing another piece of paper.

However, as soon as he grabbed it, he wished he didn't see the scene for there was numerous of explosions devices.

"Oh God…"

They had to get out of here since they only have ten seconds…

Quickly, he found Sam and Danny still fighting. Unfortunately for Danny, he got flung to the wall, hitting it.

"Lucky shot." He wiped off the blood from the side of his mouth. He was about to charge until he heard Chris's voice.

"NO! STOP! We have bigger issues!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"This place is going to be exploded in the next ten seconds! So come on!"

After hearing that, the two quickly followed Chris.

"Ten?" Danny quizzed.

"Well actually, we have only six seconds since we had wasted our time back there."

"That made me feel a lot better!" Danny replied.

Still panicking, the three ran as fast as they could. They could see the light.

_Almost there…_

Five…

_Come on…_

Four…

Three…

Two…

"GUYS! RUNN! WE'RE ALMOST TH-"

One.

The only sound that was heard was the explosion sound and the three-

Author's Note: You guys are so gonna hate me… I left off at an intense cliffhanger… for this part: the key-like hourglass. Yeah I'm trying to change it to something else sooo yeahhh till next time. HAPPY THANKSGIVING DAY EVERYONE!


	15. Clue 2

Author's Note: I'm BACKKKKK! However, I would have to say that I am disappointed at the fact that TWO of my BEST readers/reviewers (however you want to call it) are being…bad towards each other! DX Come on guys! A review is just a review! And I want YOU TWO to be apologized and I mean NOW! I have already forgiven both of you and now it's your guys' turn! And I WANT this to be in PMS! Got that? Good! So now, I might've dislocated my ankle yesterday because I stayed after school to practice the dance routine so when I did a cartwheel, I accidentally landed on hard on the foot, and I might've heard a crack… so yeahhh… and it only hurts when I put pressure on to and that makes it very hard, considering the fact that we walk everyday (cough school cough)

Anyways, I'm sad to announce that we are coming very close to the end about 3ish 4ish chapters left. :( The good news is that… yesterday I got my bio quiz back (yeah I had one on Wednesday) and I passed with an 82! GO MEEE! Well before it was 78 but I noticed two mistakes and went to tell the teacher so yeah!

Onwards!

Disclaimer: Screw you, boo you!

Chapter 15: Clue #2

Silent.

The only simple sound that existed.

But what exactly is silent?

Hearing nothing?

There are many ways to describe the word silent.

But that certain silent got interrupted.

Moans were heard.

"Woah…" It whispered as it was sitting in a sit-up position. It then started to realize that its friends weren't with him.

"Guys?"

No answer.

Panicked, Chris scrambled up and saw the scene which was a mess. It had many pieces of wood everywhere along with fragments of broken glass. There was also a few clatter of wood all in one pile, just a couple of meters away from him.

For a minute, the tech stood there with his mouth agape.

Did…did the clatter…just move?

He stared at the wood clatter, cautiously.

Nope. He did not went insane for it moved!

Hoping that it would either be Sam or Danny, Chris ran towards it. Once he was there, he slid on his knees and began to quickly get rid of the broken wood.

_Come on guys…where are you?! _He though. He then diverted his eyes to the left since he thought he had heard a _moan_. Moving to the left, the blue fighter got rid of the wood.

Chris still didn't find any of them but as he picked the last one, he gave out a huge sigh of relief when he found-

"Sam!" The blunette quickly took of the wood piece that was on top of her.

The yellow fighter came about after a few seconds later. She stirred, flickering her eyes open to see a familiar face. Sam smiled weakly.

"Chris." She coughed. "Can you…remove this one? It's hurting me."

Without a moment to lose, he removed it along with everything else that might be hurting her. The leader slowly started to push herself with of course Chris's support and now the girl was on her right side.

There was an awkward moment before Chris interrupted.

"How…how are you?"

"A bit sore but other than that I'm okay." She gave a grin. However, a thought struck her. Should she?

Taking a breath, she asked.

"Wh-where's Danny?"

Silent.

"I don't know… I uh-um-hmmm…"

"In other words, you had completely forgotten about him."

"Um maybe not completely-okay yeah completely." Chris said, sheepishly after Sam gave him a look. He rubbed his neck in embarrassment whereas Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes and just shook her head.

"Come on: let's go search for him."

The blunette stood up, offering Sam his hand which she took it and the two began to look for their dear lost friend.

As they did, Sam couldn't help but think.

_Why do we always fight? I know we're different but still… why do I always "target" him? Is it because I love him?_

A pause.

_Not it couldn't be. I love Chris._ She took a short quick glance at Chris then returned to the front. _Do I?_

She sighed.

_This is so confusing. But wherever, you are Danny…I'm sorry…_

-Way later-

"So have guys found Clue #2?" The red fighter wondered.

"Yes Danny we have." The geek answered, sarcastically.

A glare.

"Don't need to be sound so mean." A fake sniff which made Chris to roll his eyes.

"You've been quiet lately."

The voice startled Sam, making her to jump in startle and met face to face with Chris.

"S-sorry. I have been thinking… about some stuff."

She then looked at Danny and the two locked eyes. It looked as though Danny was searching in her eyes but what?

Sam also stared in his eyes also searching.

Then, they just pulled away which it made everything to be all awkward.

The tech cleared his throat.

"So…any ideas as for where clue #2 could be? I was thinking that it should be somewhere near home."

The two nodded.

"I-I guess." Sam responded quietly.

Danny's ears suddenly perked up. "Do you guys hear that?"

The three fighters listened carefully.

"It sounds like a…an animal's roar…"

Sam turned around and squinted her eyes. There, ahead of them or it should be said "behind" them was indeed an animal and it looked like it was coming this way…

"Hai… um-guys." She stuttered. "Don't look back."

"Why?" Being the stubborn one, Danny spun around. "Oh."

"Run?"

"No Sam we just stand here, waiting for the animal to eat us." He replied, sardonically.

A scowl then a panic shout of-

"RUNNN!" Since the animal was coming closer by the minute. Since it was closer, the animal was now visible of its appearance.

It was half wolf, half jaguar.

The trio ran, having the creature on their tail. They ran and ran until they heard a loud noise that sounded like thunder but yet it wasn't.

Though for Chris, he was too busy getting out his alien scanner.

"What are you doing?" The athletic boy wondered.

"Figuring it out what its speed. It has been _upgraded_." He responded and answered Danny's question of "how can you do that?"

After a couple of beeps and such, he finally got it.

"Wow. Its speed is 200 mph!"

"2-200?!" Chris nodded.

"Wow damn it."

"Ain't aliens fascinating sometimes?" Chris asked.

Danny gave him a brief look before he tore it away. That certain question got him to think that if he had a crush on Cathy… but he pulled that thought away. Surely, Chris likes Sam…doesn't he? Because if Chris likes Sam then it's perfect for Sam because maybe she likes Chris. And if he doesn't like Sam, then it would be a messed up love triangle… ermm… he will get to that later.

"Do me a favor and put it away or I will do it for you."

"So you can see me crying over it day and night?"

"Exactly."

Reluctantly, Chris put it away.

"Jump or no?" Sam asked, shouting all of a sudden.

"Why?" The boys quizzed in unison.

"There's waterfall ahead of us!"

Indeed there was and they haven't got much distance left. Chris stole a quick glance at their predator.

It's now or never…

"JUMP!"

"Wait Chris are you- AAAHHHHH!"

Poor Danny hadn't got a chance to finish for Chris grabbed his arm and tagged him along. Once they jumped off the cliff, he let go of the emerald boy's wrist and they started screaming while Danny screamed:

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

And then, they plunged into the water…

The animal halted in its tracks, creating some dust. It watched the somewhat stillness of the river blue water before it departed away…

The sound of the shore's lapping waves can sometimes have the power to calm certain people. The calmness of it can even sometimes make the person to forget their troubles.

Some say that's the purpose of the waves…

A soft groan existed and it pushed itself up. Sam then stared at the river blue water and it felt like the waves had somehow made her to be in a trace. But that soon got disturbed for something had nudged the soaking leader.

Groaning in frustration, Sam jerked her head and it stared at the object beside her. The object was a bottle but the thing that was inside the bottle made Sam to be curious. Curiously, she grabbed hold of the bottle then opened the cork so a _thunk_ was heard.

She turned the bottle down so she could get the thing out. It turns out to be a medium size rock but a pretty one with a teal fading to turquoise. After examining it, she smiled happily because she had found clue #2!

Thus another thought occurred to her.

How did this medium-sized rock got into the bottle? She will never know.

The riddle read:

You're hot and cold  
The prize is near now  
So congrats on making it this far  
But there's more to the game

The last line threw Sam off a little but she shrugged nonetheless. She then remembered her two teammates and they were still lying unconsciousness and were obviously wet.

Sam's eyes went to direction of Danny's, creating a little smug on her face.

_Now look who got up first_. She thought, smugly.

Still excited that she had found the clue, she went to wake them up.

"Guys. Come on." She shook them. After waiting for couple of minutes, they stirred, flickering their eyes open and got up on their knees.

"Woah… that was probably one of the craziest things I have ever done!" Chris exclaimed.

"Congrats dude." Danny mumbled.

"Hey Sam-"Chris trailed off, only to find a grinning Sam. "Um…"

"I found clue #2 and we're not too far from home!"

Author's Note: Whew! I finally got this done. I was meant to do this yesterday but… I kinda and slacked off and I did a rough draft essay for todays and I finished since after all it was an in-class essay. Ugh, I hate essays… So, they're not too far from home! YAY! And I bought a little action in here just to tune things up but trust me, there will be a lot of actions near the end and the ending of the last chapter for the entire story will be intense! That's all I'm telling and I gotta go and finish a lab that we did in science which was blood lab and stuff… So till then.


	16. Clue 1

Author's Note: I'm back with a new chapter. And actually we only have 3 chapters to go I'm sad to say. Sniff Sniff. Thanks to Yuna for reviewing though I would have to agree that it did kinda lacked action so I'm sorry. However, there will be a lot more actions near the end of the story, possible the like the last chapter or so. Anyways…

Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own MBC and it will be once in blue moon will I ever owned it.

Chapter 16: Clue #1

So after telling them the clue, the two got taken aback from the last line:

There's more to the game*.

What do they mean by that? After the clue and all, shouldn't that team go straight ahead to the "winning place" to collect its first prize?

They will just have to wait and see. The trio started to follow Chris's idea which was to follow the river since it usually means that it would bring you to wherever.

And off they went.

As they were walking, they all hoped that they wouldn't have any obstacle in the way because that is the last thing on their mind.

-Waay later-

Chris and Sam sat down on a pile of rocks since they were too exhausted to continue whereas Danny (being the stubborn as usual, no surprise there) stood.

Sam moaned, a soft one. "I swear: after this, I don't intend on planning to see another…erm...how to put this…game?" She stated.

"Well you kinda got to admit: it _was_ fun." Chris pointed it out.

"Oh yeah sure: nearly getting killed every time you cross a deathly path." Danny responded, leaning against a cliff wall.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I mean apart from that."

The jock shrugged. Sam laid down.

She sighed. "We still got to find clue #1. Our fin-"

"Don't say final. Remember: there is still clue #5 in case you haven't noticed. They probably left clue #5 for last." Chris reminded them.

"But what would do they want do that? Did they think that it would somehow make sense that way?" Sam wondered.

"Possible or it just depends on _what_ they wrote on it." The blunette said.

"Or they could just be some bunch of thick-heads." Danny mumbled. "OW! I'm only saying the truth!" He rubbed his side of the face and glared at the person who chucked the rock at him.

That person just happens to be-

Sam.

"You think everyone or _thing _are thick-headed! Remember with the ropes in Skydiving?" Sam asked.

_Danny had the most brilliant idea!_

_He quickly flew diagonally and the rope was of course following him because it is too much of a thick-head._

_After several of zigzags, there stood a proud-looking Danny before flying off. And behind him, the ropes were in such a tangled mess._

"Good times there." Danny said, dazed.

"I would also have to say that the Skyian was a bit too…messed up." Chris said.

"You think?" Danny replied.

_"Eww! This is too gross!" Danny exclaimed. "And it ruined my reputation!" He whined_

_"Ha. Ha" The Skyian laughed a robotic one. Everyone stared at him._

_"What?"_

"Okay so we have encountered many crazy aliens-"

"So by saying crazy, you are also implying at the fact that Cathy's crazy because she's also an alien-"

"Shut up Danny!" The two shouted in unison.

* * *

After they relaxed for a bit, they finally had gotten up. Though when they had, Sam stared at Danny then at the river and then she created that oh so really scary evil smile that could probably scare away a three year old child that would end up crying and would run to his/her mommy for comfort.

Now that's a scary smile.

And no, she's not a clown or a bozo! (Though those two could possible mean the same thing, who knows.) She is just 100% human, the author can assure you that.

So have no fret!

Sneakily and cunningly, Sam sneaked her way towards Danny who just made Sam's luck because he was standing near the edge of the water.

Yet, something tells her that she would probably be murdered in her sleep…OR

Someone could've put Carbon Monoxide on her since after all, it IS called "the Silent Killer". It all begins when the house is full of Carbon Monoxide and unfortunately, it is full of people: it depends of how many people like two (if you count wife and husband), three, four and more.

They would inhale the deathly gas but they wouldn't know that they breathed in something dangerously because it is odorless.

They would start to have a headache and we all know that if you have a headache either take a nap or go outside for some fresh air.

Then, they decided to take a nap and then…

They would NEVER wake up…

**(A/N: I wasn't trying to be funny when I was talking about Carbon Monoxide. I mean sure it's creepy of being the Silent Killer but in reality, it's sad. :( **

Talk about creepy…

And all of a sudden, a sudden yell interrupted the mood in which the authoress doesn't even know what to call it because it is 11:35 PM.

Why she writes stories late, nobody will know. She can also assure everyone that she is NOT on drugs though she might've eaten chocolate… but back to the story…

Because of that yell, Chris immediately stopped what he was doing and was alarmed but sighed with relief when he saw Sam on the ground, laughing uncontrollably whereas you see a soaking, head to toe (mind you) furious looking Danny.

After Sam had "supposedly" calmed down, she got up, wiping the tears away from all that laughing. But when she saw Danny, she laughed even more!

"Think it was funny, do you?!" He shouted before tackling Sam playfully which earned a shriek from her.

Chris shook his head. Someone should really do something about those two. One minute, they were furious then the next, they act as if nothing had happened.

Maybe if someone locked the duo in a pantry accidentally of course…

Because of this suggested idea, it made Chris to grin mischievously.

What?

So a nerd can be evil at some point!

Ain't all nerdy scientists' evil?

…or maybe that was just from a movie he watched…

"If you two lovebirds are done _playing_, can we go and search for clue #1 since I have an idea of where it could be." Chris called out but at the word _lovebirds_, it automatically made them to be apart, blushing.

Awww.

"We're not LOVEBIRDS!" The duo shouted in unison.

Chris smirked: little did they know, they just proved his point, if only you get what he means. So in the end, the pair followed Chris.

* * *

"Okay so the clue should be right over- AAAAAA!" The scream alerted Sam and Danny which they ran.

"Chris! Buddy!" Danny called out.

"Down here!" Came his voice.

"What do you-"He stopped in mid-sentence to see Chris lying on the ground of a huge hole that looked it got dig.

The two stared at him.

"Why are you on the ground?" Sam asked.

"Oh I just decided to lie down here." Sarcasm oozed out of him, making her to scowl.

"The good news is I found the semi-final clue!" He announced.

However, Chris looked horror-struck.

"Oh no."

"What?"

Hot as it may be  
You're very near at your prize  
Be that as it may  
Time is running out for you  
Skeletons will remain…

Author's Note: Like I said before: I wasn't trying to be funny when I was talking about Carbon Monoxide. The reason I wrote it so you guys know since not many people know much about Carbon Monoxide. And plus, it is really creepy. So the last clue kinda crept me out since I wrote the clue at midnight. Hey! Time passes on when you keep on writing: it never stays in one spot! Till then-


	17. Revealed a Final

Author's Note: Let's sing it loud! Let's sing it proud! A new chapter has made the scene! Yeah, the first two sentences are from MBC: The New Recruits. Best. Episode. Ever. There are some other ones that I can't remember except for The Famous Four. Now then, here is an extremely long chapter…filled with action! YAY! How long is long? Well, you'll have to find out yourself!

Disclaimer: Been there, done that, know it all

Chapter 17: Revealed a Final

Chris didn't realize that he was holding his breath. Heck, nobody is even sure that he even knows that he's holding his breath.

"Chris?! Hello! You alive?!" Sam questioned, worried for her blue friend who looked like he was in some kind of paralyzed state. That's how he looked to them.

"No…no…n-no…" Chris muttered, shakily. He backed away, frightened before he somehow started to climb up the cliff wall with the aid of his friends. Once he got to the surface, he was still in shock.

"Chris?" Danny asked, uncertain.

Sam grabbed hold of his shoulders and started to shake him… a bit too violently.

However, that seemed to work for he snapped out after Danny asked "What's wrong?" His eyes went to his.

"We got…to save Cathy now!" Even after he got of his paralyzed state, he was still shaky.

The two both had a confused look.

"Um… isn't that what we're doing? I mean…"

"NO! I mean NOW!" A sigh. "Don't you see? They planned this along. And I don't mean the "good" planning. They made this on purpose!"

"What are you trying to say?" Sam asked.

He stared into the golden eyes before saying:

"She's the prize. Cathy's the prize! That's the reason why the aliens took her. So they can get to Danny."

* * *

"They're coming closer, masterrr…" The voice said, letting out the _R_'s, rolling off its tongue.

"Good. Any… progress on our captured prisoner?"

"No…she refuses to tell but she doesn't know who it is. A shame really." It cackled.

"Hmm… I have a new mission for you which was the same mission as it was for Arachne. Can you do it?"

"Of course I can. I don't do failures. She had under-estimated him. Then, got lost within herself." It stated before bowing. "I will make sure that it will be done."

With that, shadows wrapped around the person and it vanished…

A flash appeared in the mysterious figure's eyes.

"I know you're there, Arachne."

It wasn't long since a raven flew and landed on the ground. It stared deeply into the evil eyes before it spread her wings, lifting her head in the process. The black aura expanded and it revealed Arachne…who was currently looking furiously at the Master.

"How dare you! How _dare_ you give _my_ job to…to… someone who is rather _worthless_! I know him better than she does!" She screamed in rage.

"Arachne…Elena…"

Her black eyes immediately widened before it went into angry. Her hands into fists as balls of violet purple surrounded them.

"I told you to NOT call me by that cursed name!" She screeched, firing her power.

However, the minute it got close (a centimeter), it got absorbed as if there was an invisible shield.

"I am the Master. I make the orders, not you. I can call you whatever makes me feel pleased. Personally, I find Elena a much better name than Arachne." It told her.

"Well I don't!" She screamed. "I swore to myself that from that day on, I would change my name because it would make me forget my past…and my mother." She replied but spat distastefully at the word _mother_.

"Was it because… for the fact that, your mother's name was also… Elena?"

"STOP REMINDING ME!" She roared.

"Elena…Elena…such temper." It tsked.

She growled dangerously low which indicated that if the Master stepped out of the line again; she would literally find a way to destroy that shield and would kill her Master.

"And let me tell you something." She began.

"My missions are my own…mine and mine alone."

* * *

"So you knew huh. Didn't know it would take this long." Danny responded.

Chris's eyes widened. "You mean you _knew_?!"

"Being _it_ has its own advantage."

Chris knew the "it" and he was referring for being the Keeper of Time.

How he knows…well, let's just say that's a whole different story.

Though, the nerd didn't think that Sam knew what Danny was referring "it" for since she had a confused look and at the same time, Sam's eyes were narrowed.

_What's the _it_ part for? Is Danny referring to something else? _The leader thought before she got snapped back to reality by Chris's voice.

"Well now since we got Sam back, we could start looking for clue #5." Chris replied.

-Hours-

Sam looked up to see the blazing Sun shining down on them. She could've thought that she felt a trickle of sweat falling but she didn't mind.

"How much more? Because it seems like a never-ending…erm… path…kinda like a desert." Sam responded.

"I would have to say about…100ish meters." Chris stated.

She made a small "o" with her mouth.

"Be thankful that it's not in Kilometers." Danny muttered.

-In a spot-

A rustle sound was heard, indicating that there was someone.

It peered out through its branches.

It giggled. "So that's him. My…" A small smirk played on its lips. "He does seem weak to me but don't judge a book by its cover." It sang the last sentence in a sing-song tone.

"Elvira!"

A sharp, quiet yelp but at the same time a hiss escaped through her lips. She jerked her head so that she wasn't in the boy's direction but somewhere else: her sharp eyes lessened like a wolf.

"Come out sister dear. I know you're there!" Elvira called out, quietly.

A _whoosh_ sound came and it landed in front of her. It then got transformed into a human.

"Sister?" Elvira asked in a faked shocked voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Owning back what's mine!" Arachne snapped.

"Oooo…no need to get all hot on me. Not my fault the Master picked me because I'm better than you. Besides, you failed too many times and I don't do failures."

"Mark my word: Karma's going to get you!" She said, threateningly. "And this is my mission! Mine and mine alone!"

"_Was_…this _was_ your mission." Elvira corrected her then rolled her midnight eyes. "Oh before I forget." She grabbed one of the tree branches then swung herself towards her so that she was close to her ear.

"I'm way better than you. Thought to let you know."

Arachne growled while Elvira giggled, swinging backwards then did a twirl so that she was now beside her.

"Later."

With that she made a graceful leap then was transformed into a wolf. Her paws landed on the ground with a touch of softness.

Arachne still held her narrowed eyes.

_I'm going to get my mission back!_

She then watched her sister running.

-Trio-

Sam stopped for a moment: she could've sworn she had heard something. Something similarly close to being a twig snapped.

"Sam?" Chris questioned.

The leader only put her finger on her lips as if to show _quiet_. He caught on.

The girl listened carefully for any signs of movement. Everything became intense…that is until-

"Chris!"

Out of nowhere, something leaped out and tackled him to the ground hard. It took a moment to realize that it was a wolf that was pinning him down who was uselessly struggling.

"Ooo…you're cute." Chris stopped struggling, only to stare into those midnight eyes.

Sam stood there, jaw-dropped while Danny was in a sheepish mood…

What really got Sam was that…the wolf… had _transformed_ into a…girl!

"Hey dead locks: you going to stare at me or what?" The girl with midnight blue hair spoke.

A sigh of annoyance and it didn't come from either one of them.

"Idiot: they aren't used to see a human being a wolf."

The girl made a sharp turn with her head. There, a few inches away was…Arachne who had her right hand on her right hip and the other one was just dangling.

"Except for that idiot." She muttered, eyeing Danny who scowled and glared.

"And…I'm not an idiot, sister." She responded.

"Wha? Sis-SISTER!?" Chris and Sam exclaimed.

"Oh yeah…I kinda forgot to mention about that part…heh heh…" Danny said, sheepishly.

Arachne rolled her eyes. "Wow: even as a _friend_, you're terrible telling them."

Danny quickly got his blaster out and fired it towards her. With great timing, Arachne lifted her hand which had her power. She released it and it looked like a hand which it grabbed the streak and pulled it diagonally to the ground, next to her creating smoke to arise.

The smoke danced beside her then it vanished as a small breeze blew her hair and everything became intense and silent.

"GUYS! Let's go!"

"MBC: Power up!"

Within seconds, they all were in their MBC suits while holding their weapons.

Arachne smirked.

"Loving the adrenaline here, don't you sister?" Elvira spoke.

"Oh indeed I do." She let out a charge "RAAA!" and released her power, along with her sister. The trio jumped in the air, letting the powers to hit the ground instead so smoke came which it looked like it covered Sam halfway.

Once that was done, they landed back down.

"Ooo! Quite a show they put in! Change of plans, sister. You can chase down the pretty buff boy while I got a few things with that chick."

Arachne's eyes gleamed. "Oh! That's much better! But what about the nerd one over there?"

"Hey!" Chris shouted.

"No worries: I have that already taken care of." Elvira winked then put her two fingers (index and middle) inside her moth. She then whistled.

Nothing happened for a while but a sudden low growl destroyed the thick silence. Chris quickly turned and saw a wolf with gray fur, growling while baring its white pointy teeth.

Elvira giggled. "Meet Tala. Go for it, girl!" The wolf started to run towards the blunette who looked he was in shock but at the same time, he wasn't since he transformed the blaster into the Double X and fired to it.

The blast hit the wolf's face but at the side of it since it turned and the force of it made Chris to slide back a bit.

While he was encountering that, two blasts were heard when Chris shot at the wolf. The two did a backflip in the air (once they had jumped) and landed perfectly on the ground just as when Chris landed on the ground, perfectly as well.

Chris ran towards the charging wolf and in unison, they both lunged towards one another. When they did that, they criss-crossed and when they criss-crossed, it went into a slow motion.

The wolf, Tala, was a bit close to the tech and it sheathed its claws, aiming for his face. With such luck, Chris dodged the claws by an inch and everything went to normal and they both tumbled to the ground. And he immediately got back up.

Sam looked at the midnight blue-haired girl before she fired multiple short streaks at her.

Elvira placed her hands in front of her so that the elbows were touching and it looked like she was going to pray but her hands and fingers were straight, touching. She then made them to be apart and next thing you knew, those shots went to the side, striking the ground.

"Not bad girl. But you're fighting position… is wrong."

"Who are you to tell me what's wrong and what's not?!"

"Because dear, I'm a black belt." When she said those words, she went to a different position.

She had her left arm back and it was bend: her hand was slightly bend as well. Her right arm was straight but her two fingers looked like they made a peace sign. Elvira's left leg was bend to the side and the right one was stretched out and straight.

Sam gave a low chuckle. "You're not the only one."

The girl tapered her eyes and felt the power of shadows, circling her hand that was above her head and also, it was circling around her other hand. In a fast motion, she threw her straight arm, letting go of the power. Then, in another fast motion, she "leaped" into the air while doing a spin and fired her power with her other arm.

Sam quickly dodged those two precise attacks. At the last one, she jumped in the air when the last attack was about a centimeter. As it was getting nearer, Sam did a somersault.

While doing that, it seemed that the Time had slowed down but then when Sam was still doing the somersault above the attack, everything would go into normal.

At the same time, Sam landed on the ground with both feet just as when the attack struck the ground.

Elvira just scoffed. "Not bad for a first-timer."

Sam growled. "Excuuse me!" She held her blaster tightly before shooting at her. Elvira then used her hands (that were once again circled by her element) and started to block the oh so very dangerous precise attacks.

By precise, it means that it was so precise that one had nearly struck Elvira's shoulder.

Now that is some aiming!

Short streaks were being shot everywhere along with the element. In one of the shots, the violet-purple element engulfed one of the short streaks. It then exploded inside, causing also the power to be destroyed. It created smoke but it only lasted for a short period amount of Time.

A breeze flew by, making their hairs to be blown into the wind.

The two fighters stared at each other's eyes for what it felt like hours but it only seemed for a couple of seconds.

No one could tell what their eyes were holding: it was impossible.

Was it pure hatred and…the glaring kind?

Or were their eyes telling that they were thinking…

"You know…" Arachne started, breaking the silence. "When you were first announced that you were the Keeper of Time…how did you…feel?" She asked, suddenly which threw Danny off a bit but yet, he didn't showed it.

"Why would you want to know?" Danny asked, coldly.

She shrugged, looking at her painted nails. "No reason…I guess… it just came…out of the blue…"

Danny wasn't convinced. Nevertheless, he replied back.

"Tough luck for that one, Elena. I'm not telling you."

Arachne's eyes instantly grew into fury.

"Don't call me _Elena_!" As she said those words, a violet glow surrounded her and her eyes glowed, a dangerous-with the color of a dangerous violet. Her hair went wild from the amount of power she had shown.

"Come on _Kiernan!_ Show me that you really are the Keeper of Time. Show me to your full extent!" She said in an almost inhuman voice.

"Every Keeper has their limit. You want to know mine? Well, I already _passed_ my limit." Danny stated. He drew out the sword.

Arachne then unleashed her incredible, intense power…full on as Danny raised his sword and plunged it down to the ground…

"Here wolfie, wolfie…come out, come out…wherever you are!" Chris called out.

After an explosion, he had lost the…wolf. So now, he is currently trying to find it.

On the other hand, being the genius has its advantages.

While Chris is on his guard, he is also finding its weakness on the new scanner he had made it…before this had even started.

In other words, his teammates don't even know about it…

A beep came, alarming Chris that it had found the weakness.

When it comes, he will be ready.

When it does, he will kill it.

Chris's ears suddenly perked up and listened carefully. That must be the wolf. Bringing his Double X to his side, he waited…

With a heart-attack unexpected noise, Chris quickly turned around and saw that the wolf was lunging towards him, raising its claw and then Chris aimed at the wolf…

But when he did, he could've sworn… sadness in the wolf's eyes. He stood there for a minute then shook his head.

_No…no…that was just an illusion…?_

Those eyes… it looked as though the wolf had somehow _known_ that she was going to die…

Elvira was throwing her element madly, trying to strike that damn girl.

But the moment, she fired her last one, a loud piercing howl of agony was shouted out. Her eyes grew wide when she heard that howl…

_No…_

_Tala…_

Tala ran through her mind and she faced to the direction of the howl. Shock was immobilizing the girl's body as she saw Tala, laying down dead in her own pool of blood. Numbness took over her.

"Tala!" Quickly, she ran towards her dead wolf then skidded on her knees, ignoring the burn that was now on her knees.

She was speechless…couldn't utter a single word.

"T…Tala…no no…" She cried, repeating the words.

"Elvira…"

No response.

"Elvira! Forget about your damn wolf and kill your target!" A voice barked.

She knew that it wasn't the blue guy for when she saw him, he had his head down.

Did he felt sorry for her…?

Shaking with rage, she turned to see that Arachne was about to fire her bolt to the Keeper who was laying on the ground but his elbows was propped up.

_She doesn't give a damn!_ Elvira thought, bitterly: her cheeks were still stained then she looked at her dead partner.

_Oh Tala…what do I do?_ She thought.

_Follow your heart._ A voice spoke in her head.

She lifted her head and gazed ahead. Then, she looked back at her…sister.

Arachne grinned evilly as she felt her bolt in full power.

"Any last words, _Kiernan_?"

A startling blast struck Arachne, making her to release a yell of pain and to lose the bolt as she stumbled, moving away from Danny.

Danny blinked, surprised at what was happening…

He then looked to the other direction and he formed an "O" with his mouth while having a look of disbelief.

"Who dares!" Arachne snarled treacherously then saw a heavily dangerously glowing figure.

No…that couldn't be…

She barked out a harsh laugh. "Sister?! You dare betray me?"

That glowing figure who was engulfed with black and had white glowing eyes was in so much rage…that it really looked scary.

"I dare! Killing innocents is such…an awful thing to do. You are a heartless person that doesn't even deserve to live." Her cold, voice spoke: so cold that it send shiver down on everybody's spine excluding Arachne.

Arachne just glared at her. How could her own sister betray her like that?

"Only one person is allowed to live and that shall be me!" Arachne glowed with power once more as did Elvira.

Danny was still in shock but he straightaway knew what was going to happen. Both of the sisters were using their powers full on and there was no telling what could happen. They had to get out of here fast.

Running won't do…

Unless…

Did he dare?

It was the only…idea that he could come up with.

Speedily, he pulled his necklace. It seemed that the hourglass was pulsing. He then clasped his hand around the cross so that the hour-glass was covered.

_The previous ancestor of Time. Allow me to use the power in the hour of need._

The hourglass stopped pulsing but it glowed and then it unleashed the bright red glow and then-

Explosion was heard…

* * *

A panting breathing sound interrupted the quietness.

"What happened…woah…" Sam responded.

Just when he was about to reply, the sudden explosion alerted them for they all turned to see a huge black smoke that looked like a nuclear but at the same time, it's not.

Silence fell.

After a while, Danny's voice startled the two.

"Come on. I may have an idea of where the last clue might be." He spoke softly.

"But…the explosion." Chris started.

"That means one of them had survived. To tell you the truth, I hope it's Elvira."

Without further speaking, the trio walked and while launching many theories of where the last clue might be.

It wasn't until that Sam stopped in her tracks.

"Sam?! What's the matter with you? Come on!" Danny's sharp voice said.

"I don't know if you guys realized but something tells me that we had walked in circles."

"Huh?" They both said.

Sam sighed and she grabbed a device from Chris which he protested but she ignored him…

With a few buttons pressed, a hologram of Town's map emerged.

"How did you figure it out?" Chris asked, impressed.

"All it takes is a brain. But anyways, you see this dot? That's us. We walked in circle of the Town…we didn't really leave home. We were home all this long!"

Chris seemed too caught on for he said:

"So that means clue #5 must be at the Town's Square! And I just have a feeling of where it is located."

"Well then… what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Danny exclaimed.

They were only one step closer to find it and Cathy.

* * *

"HOME! WE'RE HERE!" Danny hollered, happy to see the familiar surroundings in which they all had grown to love.

"Here's clue #5!" Chris yelled, waving his hand to get their attention. He was standing beside the statue.

"Clue #5…Eddison*?!" Sam quizzed

"Not _him_. It's what got _craved_ on to the stone stand thing." Chris pointed to the square stand. They all were looking at it.

"Woah…that's clue #5? But… it's just numbers…" Danny stated, looking at the golden tablet that was engraved to the stand.

Chris examined it closely.

"Something tells me that we have to crack a code." He answered.

Author's Note: Sniff sniff yeah I know I'm cruel. I killed of Tala. I'm so sorry Elvira! But… who do you think survived? Arachne or Elvira? It's sad to see someone who is so…close to you… that you end up fighting him/her in the end… I always have hated that. Why I wrote that piece, I will never know. So, they finally managed to find clue #5 and are definitely one step closer to finding Cathy now. Okay, question time (yes you have to answer it): do you want bios about the characters that I had made? Till then- we only have three chapters left… sorry for any…typos and effiy sentences. Oh one more thing: I had forgotten the statue's name...sorryyy...


	18. One Step Closer

Author's Note:  A new chappie! However…I've got some…bad news. Bad news: This story is almost done… 3 more to go. I am very depressed about it but thank you to all of you who have been reading/review and had been bearing with me and my updates… well that last sentence didn't really made sense but meh, you get the point. Now, the next story of MBC which was called A past within the past, it will be changed back into the Laser Tag Game.

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda *raspberry* sucker!

Chapter 18: One step closer

"Yeah good luck with that. If you got it, wake me up." Danny muttered before he stretched. Chris rolled his eyes.

The tech then stared at the shimmering numbers.

_It's like…it has a hidden message, just waiting to be revealed. One wrong move, and you will get into madness. Sort of._

Just thinking about that made Chris shiver: he really didn't want to end up like that crazed Arachne chick. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

Slowly and shakily, Chris made his hand to go forward. He then touched the cool number which was in the second column, fourth block. The number got pressed since it sunk in a bit. Chris waited for a few seconds which got him to be anxious.

Did he got it right? What will happen if he didn't? Will they go back all the way to the beginning?

Questions were filling his mind. The more he wondered, the more anxious he becomes.

And then…

The number revealed itself by blinking fast with its red color. Chris stared at it, wondering if he should sigh in relief. It showed him: 14

He pondered about it for a long time until he settled for the conclusion. It was perhaps, in _their_ world, red means good and green means bad.

He still didn't agree with it fully but that was his best guess…

Chris sighed: if only Cathy was here…

He then started to work his ways with the numbers.

-Later-

Chris breathed in and exhaling out. So far he has done a great job but now he only needs one last number. How he knew, he wasn't quite sure of himself. He was that much of a genius.

The numbers were quite odd… like the way they are. First, few of the numbers were in a diagonal line. Second, about threeish, fourish were in a straight line but the corner of the first number that was in the straight line touched the last number's corner of the diagonal line to the left side.

At the end of the straight line, the first number that was in diagonal of the right side also touched the corner of the last number from the straight line.

After thinking for quite a while, Chris made his hand towards the last block from the diagonal of the right.

The last number sunk in then it flashed red after a few moments.

Chris's eyes lit up but then it caught him off-guard.

The red number suddenly turned green. The "seal" vanished, revealing a black circle. It then shot out a black laser.

With surprising fast reflexives, Chris dodged it, making the laser to miss the target. Chris looked back, following the black laser movements as it vanished into the existence. He then looked back to the deadly number.

The circle sunk back in like a quicksand then the seal came into the view, closing itself (by sliding to the left) as if nothing had happened.

So, Chris's theory was right: red means good and green means bad.

How odd.

Sighing, he went back to staring at the blocks…

* * *

"I DID it!" Chris hollered, startling the two sleeping members.

Literally…

Though for Sam, she jumped about a meter in the air then fell back down with a very hard impact.

"Oww…" She whined. "Chris, couldn't you have done it oh I don't know in a not so loud voice?"

He blinked. "Oh sorry."

"Anyways," Sam peered over his shoulder but placed a confused look. "Uh… how did you figure it out when it's only well numbers?"

Chris, however, simply put on a wide, grinning smile.

"I think Chris had finally gone crack. Clearly, the numbers are useless." Danny replied.

"Au Contraire, mon amie, the numbers are not useless. They simply…how you say…are useful since they tell you a message." Chris answered, in a French/Italian accent.

Blank looks…followed by worried looks.

"So do pray tell me…how do they reveal the message?" Sam quizzed.

"Simple. Town Square."

All of a sudden, the red numbers had once more lit up brightly that the two friends flinched a bit.

Those numbers sunk in deeply that reminded the black belt and the jock of quicksand. Once it got to its destination, they heard a mixture of loud _thump_ and a _thud_ and also maybe a _clicking _sound but they weren't sure.

The rest of the numbers began to dim, slightly as they moved to the side: it also went the same for the right side.

The two walls (bottom and top) slightly moved up and down, only to reveal the middle part.

But that part went to the side, disappearing into the darkness.

The trio started at the dark entrance but just barely, they could make out the shape that looked like a spiral staircase but at the same time not and it also looked a bit well creepy like those haunted house ones…

"Well…let's go." Chris responded, going into the dark entrance…

Author's Note: …it's short… I'm depressed. Sorry. ;( But there you have it folks! One step closer has been finished! Next time: The final fight and that chapter will be so intense that you wouldn't be able to move! Yes: I solemnly swear that I would win the MBC's epic … erm… actions…? *shrugs* till then.


	19. The pathway that leads to the Final

Author's Note: I'm back from the dead! No I'm kidding. I never was dead but I did feel like hell… Because, I was sick on Tuesday then follow by Wednesday. Yeah I know, after Monday, I suddenly went sick. It's so weird since out of my family, I'm the ONLY one who always get so damn sick! And don't even get me started on Gr.10! Oh dear! Yeah, I kept on getting sick when I was Gr.10… Anyways, thanks to JEMILYLOVER1234 for reviewing and for putting TT (hmm Teen titans! XD I just had to do it…) as your fave story. Thumbs up for that.

HAPPY REMEMBRANCE DAY! LEST WE FORGET!

Now, I was about to say something but then I forgot because I am so oblivious to everything and- I remember! Um…. now I don't stupid case of memory loss. (I can assure you that I don't have a short-term memory loss; I just… forget things easily…yea-hhhh) oh now I know. Okay, I lied. This chapter won't be called: The Final Fight but it would be called:

Disclaimer: And there is this ridiculous stupid disclaimer… *grumbles*

Chapter 19: the chapter that was supposed to be The Final Fight but end up not because of all the things that I didn't plan out to be… okay, okay, here's the real title sheesh.

THE REAL TITLE: (umm) The Pathway that leads to the Final Fight.

"Do you…think someone could shed some light ere? I can barely see a thing."

A light.

"So…how far do you think the staircase is?" Sam asked, only to have a shrug as an answer.

Sam took a step.

As soon as she did, an eerie sound filled the hall, making her to freeze.

"Wh-what was that?"

"What was what?" Danny questioned.

"That…sound…" Sam took a step. The same sound appeared.

The hairs on their bodies went up.

"Um…I…er…don't know and I rather not stick around to find out. Anyone with me?" Danny said.

They looked at each other before they sprinted down the stairs, leaving the haunted sound…

XxXxXxXxX

The trio was panting: Sam's hands were on her knees.

"Okay…after we…t-take a short…break…we resume…kay?" The leader responded.

They agreed.

After the break, they continued to walk but as they walked further, they heard a low growling sound. But as soon as Sam turned her head, it vanished.

_Weird. I thought I heard a sound but now I suddenly don't…_

As she took a step, once again she heard the same sound. She turned her head and this time the noise didn't disappeared: it was there.

This time for Sam, she was fully turned. Though, she turned slowly. She stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide as she saw something coming out of the shadows…

XxXxXxXxX

"Exactly where do you think the "main deal" is?" Danny wondered.

"Hmm…I don't really know. It could be anywhere. And by judging this place, I would say it would have a lot of secret doors and such. What do you think Sam?" The blunette answered and questioned.

No response.

"Sam?" Chris turned around, and found that the yellow member was missing.

He stood there, mouth-agape.

"What-"Danny stopped in mid-sentence once he turned.

"Where did Sam go?" Chris asked after he was out of his frozen state.

"I dunno. Do you think she's playing tricks on us?" The jock quizzed. "SAM! IF YOU ARE PLAYING TRICKS ON US, IT IS NOT FUNNY!" He yelled.

No response.

"If she didn't answer to that then…"

A sudden blood-curdling scream erupted the deadly silence.

"Okayyy… that was well um…let's go!" Chris responded.

The two looked at each other before they sprinted towards the source.

"MBC: Power up!"

Two flashes and they were in their suits. Thankfully, the suits glowed so at least, they have some light in this horrid darkness that seemed to be stretched out on and on. They arrived to the destination at last.

"Oh my…"

What stood before them was none other than the most hideous creature they have ever seen.

The creature had three heads that reminded Chris of Cerberus. (**A/N: three headed dog from Greek which guards the gate of underworld**) On each head had about five tentacles that resembles much like the Medusa's "hair". The body looked like a werewolf and the sharp eyes were a mixture of a hawk and a wolf.

The horrid creature breathed like a bull at them with those dangerous yellow eyes and then it roared loudly.

* * *

The two slowly took a step back while Danny had his left hand behind him. He then gripped the stick, ready to attack silently but deadly.

"Hey you! Give Sam back! NOW!" Chris demanded.

"Somehow I don't it heard you." Danny stated.

A low chortle was announced, alerting the two.

"Show yourself!" Chris commanded. "Or are you too cowardly to do so."

Another cackle.

"Such hurtful words. Cowardly." A cackle. "Fear not, child for these words did not harm me in anyway."

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

A figure materialized out of nowhere, floating above a bit behind the creature but the duo can hardly see it since the figure wore a long black flowing cloak that covered its face.

"You commanded me to be visible and I appear. You want to know who I am…" It stopped. "Tell you what: if you defeat this creature, I will tell you who I am and I will bring your friend back. If you lose, then your lose." It responded then it vanished.

The creature had once more roared. It then took a step, having the ground to be shaken by those monstrous footsteps. The monster raised one of its paws, ready to strike it.

Before it could, something blasted it at between the side of the face and the shoulder, making it to roar.

"Nice shot, Danny." Chris commented. Danny simply twirled the blaster.

"Let's do it." The two sprinted towards the humongous beast while repetitively blasting.

They then got split up by going to different sides so it would be easier to take down this beast.

Multiple shots were coming from both directions.

Chris then rolled across so that he had joined Danny after he had taken a shot at the monster.

"We need a distraction." Chris stated.

"Coming right up." The jock put the blaster away and he charged towards the creature.

"You're going down!" Just as he was about to strike it, something had beaten him to it. Next thing he knew that he was forced to be halted but at the wrong time because he had nearly gotten himself killed from the claws and such and then he watched the creature stumble back a bit.

"Who-wha?" Danny wondered but then shook himself out of it. He had nearly gotten killed.

"That was soo not cool!" Danny yelled, angrily.

"Instead of yelling, you should be _thanking_ me!" The newcomer spoke.

"Yeah by almost getting myself killed! I should totally thank you!" He said the last sentence sarcastically. "Who are you anyways?"

"A person." Was all that was said.

"No really." The red member muttered.

The sudden roar of from the beast reminded them that it was still alive.

"Will you just shut up?!" Danny screamed and then blasted with so much power that the monster flew back, crashing into the wall.

Chris blinked then vacuvated the beast.

"Okayy…remind me not to get on your bad side." Chris stuttered a bit. "How did you have so much power?"

He shrugged. "I only stole one of your other gadget then BAM."

The blunette eyes broadened and then started to panicking, he checked his pocket sides.

"Oh you didn't."

Danny held up the sonic blaster. "Meh."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" The Keeper asked.

"No."

"Now?"

"No!" An irritated response came.

"Now?"

A twitch. "No!"

Seconds passed.

"No-"

"DANNY! ONE MORE AND I WILL KNOCK YOU TO THE 16TH CENTURY!" He threatened him.

A blink.

"Now?"

A loud scream. Wow, what déjà vu moment…

"Shut…up…" Chris responded, breathing heavily.

The irritated geek continued to walk. "Now if we are going to find Cathy, we would need a some sort of-AAAA!" Chris screamed, making Danny to be alarmed.

He saw Chris falling into a…wall… but it looked like some sort of a portal thing.

"CHRIS!"

Quickly, he sprinted towards the wall and jumped inside of it…

* * *

A thud then followed by another painful thud.

"Chris?"

The blunette quickly shot up by sitting straight up.

"I'm alive!"

"Okayyy… good to know!"

Chris grumbled then said. "Now we go find Sam and Cathy." He stated as he began to crawl.

"Do you think that maybe Sam's with Cathy?" Danny pondered.

The tech shrugged. "Possible. But we are not going find out if we sit our butts off."

"Arr ye matey's right there lad." The newcomer spoke.

Stares.

"What? Have ye never seen a pirate-talking alien?"

Two shakes of head.

"Hai but what can I except from ye humans." It muttered.

Then came the glares.

"Fine then…" Danny began. "Why don't ye die in a pothole of where ye belong."

"Danny…" Chris squeaked, seeing the alien's face being twisted with rage.

"Arr, ye shall pay for that ye mate!" He let out a battling cry and charged for the two boys in such a rapid run that seemed almost impossible for a person to dodge.

Nevertheless, nothing seems impossible for they are-

The Monster Buster Club!

Here to protect the citizens and to fight off the evil aliens that threatens their beloved Town and World.

"Besides, don't we have to fight some alien…" Danny asked with a bored tone.

"You dimwit! I am ye the alien in which ye shall fight! Ah ha ha ha ha!" The pirate clarified and then it was about to fire till-

"Arr! Ye foul!" It screamed in pain.

"Danny!" Chris scolded.

"What!? I swear I didn't do it!" He argued back.

"No arguing is needed boys for we got ourselves a villain!" Another voice stated.

The two bickering boys turned their heads and all they could make out was a faint outline of a shadow.

"Arr, who dares to interrupt ye fight?"

"I ye dare! And it's time for ye to feel the pain!" It replied then it ran towards the alien and smacked it at the face. It knocked the enemy down since it slid across the ground.

"And I shall not ye walk the plank!" It responded.

The boys put two and two and smiled for it was their beloved missing friend, Sam. They grinned.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sam questioned, rejoining them.

"Nothin much." The geek answered, grinning: happy to know that their friend is safe and sound.

"Now let's bust them!"

"MBC: Power up!" Sam exclaimed, transforming into her MBC suit. The reunited trio immediately took action by sprinting fast towards the alien. Just by that much energy made the alien to have more power.

So he began to charge up, allowing his energy to transfer to his deathly odd weapons that resembles much like a scythe and a razor.

The weapon began to spin wildly in a circle, illuminating a blueish color every now and then. He then brought the weapon above his head and struck it down to the ground to create a shockwave.

The alien did so and the reunited trio had jumped on time, avoiding the creature's attack.

Sam scanned the alien for its weakness and did a smug when Chris shot it at the jewel that was on its forehead.

"Ha! In your face! Haha!" Chris laughed…and well, pointed…

_Lucky shot, Chris_. Sam thought, hearing the roar of pain.

"Guys! Aim for the forehead! It's the weakness!" Sam exclaimed, sidestepping a hand.

"We're on it!" Chris answered back, bringing up his weapon.

"Hey! You have met my best friend? You didn't? Well here it is then!" Chris evolved the weapon to Double X then fired it at the forehead.

It screeched, bringing its head back from the force of it.

"Hey… I need a little help here!" Chris struggled.

"I'm on it." Danny reacted after ducking the attack. He took out the Double X, starting to shoot at it which it did since it had caused the alien to stumble back.

The two boys put all their energy into it: it was quite tough. This one doesn't seem that it would want to give up just yet.

"I'll help." Sam returned, aiming the weapon to its head. Her blue light swirled around the boys, creating a huge beam.

At last, the beast stumbled down with a heavy THUD while having dust to appear from its fall.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Danny commented. "Oh yeah! We're awesome!" They each gave a high-five before Sam had vacuvated it.

They fell to the ground, panting heavily and let the transformations to go away.

"Wow… I never realized we had used so much energy." Sam replied, exhausted.

"Uh huh."

"Now all we got to do is to find the door that would lead to our final battle." Chris said.

"Door?"

Just then, the room started to rumble and they all had their eyes ahead.

Ahead of them a piece of wall that is a medium-sized square rumbled a bit, allowing small rocks to fall and then it started to go down, revealing yet another pitch-black pathway.

"Oh that door." Danny replied.

"Yup…the door that will lead to our final battle…"

They stared at it…

XxXxXxXxX

"You know I will never understand at the fact of why does it always have to be so dark whenever, you have to face the leader. It's just so dumb." Danny grumbled, irritated that he had tripped over countless of times.

The blunette rolled his eyes. "Deal with it. And I think we're here."

"How do you know?" Sam asked. Torches lit up all of a sudden, one by one on each side. There were about twenty of them, revealing a long red carpet. Plus, it also showed low stairs including a throne to complete the look.

Upon the throne sat a figure covered in cloak who was staring at the trio.

"Looks like we have guests. Welcome then, to Dvor for I am the Master…"

The trio stood there, numbness taking over their body as they saw the true size of the Master…

Author's Note: Dun Dun Dun Dun DUNNN! They finally made it! At last and my hands are sore ahhh! Who will win? Happy Remembrance Day, everyone! Let's all remember the soldiers who fought for your countries for different reasons. This was way I wanted to update on this very special day instead of yesterday so sorry if I lied…


	20. So it begins

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating in weeks! This week I was busy with being in a dance show and then I had unit test right after the dance show because I performed it twice so I kinda barely had no time to study for it. Anyways, thank you to JemilyLover1234 and to Dixxy for reviewing. Thanks guys! And here it is!

Disclaimer: Stupid thing. I don't own anything except for my own characters…crazy ones at that…

Chapter 20: So it begins

The three just stood there, watching the long cloak flowing by its side.

"I'm quite surprised to see such…young kids. I would've thought I would see the MBC. But _you_, I could just have a swish of my magic and you would be dead within seconds." It rumbled.

Danny snorted. "Yeah right! Only cowards use magic! A real man uses weapons!"

"Silence you fool!" It roared.

He took a step forward. "Nope."

The Master's hand glowed black and then it thrust it forward. However, Danny reacted quickly and he took out the Deflector. It got activated and a "invisible" shield-like propped up, deflecting the attack.

"Kids stuff." It replied.

"We're not kids! We're the MBC, ready to fight!"

"Ooo! Looks like they want a fight, Master." A voice cackled.

"Indeed they do."

"But first you let go of our friend! Right now, right here!" Chris shouted.

"Oh? You mean the Rhapsodian?" It crowed. "Mmm…nope."

Furiously, Chris took out his weapon and fired it at the newcomer who was currently not revealing itself. Unfortunately, it missed it by an inch which earned a shriek.

"You wrench!" It shrieked. "I will show you a thing or two!" It finally emerged out but the only thing that did emerge was the power of it.

The tech dodged left and right.

Sam heard something touching the ground so she turned to her right, staring at a not-so-black spot.

"Hey guys!" The boys turned to the right but only Danny's eyes widened.

It chortled.

"Did you miss me?" The shape started to transform.

"Arachne!?"

"Oh so you do remember me? I'm so glad." She responded. "And it's time for you to go bye bye!"

She threw multiple bolts at them and she ran towards them. She jumped into the air with one arm back and started to thrust her power-fist out.

Before she could release it though, out of nowhere, something attacked her, making her to fall down to the ground, rolling.

Arachne let out a grunt once she had fallen.

Sam did a twirl when she was in a handstand position. She then gave herself a push so that she was lifted off the ground and felt her body being bent. The leader touched the ground with both of her feet and that's when she fell something brushing past by her.

The yellow one looked up to see a shadow up in the air then attacked Arachne.

_Huh? Who helped us?_

She ran towards her friends.

"Guys…who or what was that?"

"I don't know. But as soon as it came, it just vanished…" Chris answered her.

"Ohh…"

"But anyways, we need to somehow save Cathy, destroy the Master and if possible destroy Arachne…" Danny stated.

"Okay. What we could do well maybe we split up the parts. You go save Cathy, Sam will distract Arachne and I could go and somehow figure it out on how to destroy that invisible shield that is in front or around the Master." Chris concluded.

"A shie-what? How did you figure _that_ out?" Danny asked, dumb-founded.

He shrugged.

"Okay team, let's do this!" Sam responded.

And they all went to their paths…

-Chris-

Chris stared at the invisible shield. To him, it really did look like it was surrounding it…or _him. _But he wasn't sure.

Sighing, he made a quick look to Sam's direction. They were now into hand to hand combat but sometimes Arachne would use some of her power.

He tore his gaze away from them and continued to stare at the shield.

At least, he knew one thing:

Staring at it won't get him anywhere…

-Sam-

They both let out grunts, wishing one of them would just die already.

While fighting, Sam began to wonder who that figure that had attacked Arachne was.

Slowly, ideas began to come to her.

_If Arachne's alive…then it must mean that it was her sister that attacked her. If this was true, then how did they both survive that big of an explosion? Surely one of them_ must_ be dead…unless they have a power to be somehow reborn… I really don't know._

"Just die already!" Arachne yelled.

She kept on firing her bolts and sometimes short streaks at her but she just won't get it!

"Sorry. No can do." Sam responded, finally tripping her then aimed her blaster at the floor before Arachne could reach the floor.

Arachne then flew into the air, doing a side way twirl and landed (unfortunately for Sam) perfectly.

The two girls breathed heavily as they stare at each other fiercely.

_Maybe…just maybe I could talk Arachne into being good again. In all her darkness, there must be some light…_

"When you fight or kill, didn't you have ever felt sorrow*?" Sam asked.

"I-huh?" Arachne was taken back.

"Do you really like to fight…to kill people?"

"I…n-I…NO! SHUT UP!" She screamed and then she released her power…

-Danny-

Danny cleaned the blood of his sword with his two fingers. He then put it through his belt.

He had just been attacked and he already killed at least five to ten aliens.

Sure he has some bruises, cuts, scratches… but he's alive.

The jock spotted a figure, thinking that it might be one of the guards.

He was right. Angrily, he took him by the collar and pulled towards him.

"Where is she?" Danny demanded, aggressively.

The guard snorted. "Like I'm going to tell you." It sneered.

This time, Danny took the guard (still holding him by his collar) and slammed him against the wall, hard.

"I'm going to ask you again. Where. Is. She?" He demanded forcefully.

The guard just stared at him.

The boy made his towards his sword.

"A-alright! S-she's up ahead! Keep going straight t-then left. You will find a room with many captured prisoners in cells. But this one has a special cell… you would need something to stab the stone…" It answered, stammering a few times.

"Was that so hard? Now you better be telling the truth or your life would be your punishment." The athletic boy threatened.

"True to my words…"

"Good." He let go of the guard who scrambled up then left.

_Pathetic._ He thought.

True to his words, Danny had found the place.

_Hmmm… I must've scared him of pretty badly. Whoops, how terribly of me._

As he walked, he felt the prisoners' eyes watching him which had send unpleasant shivers down his spine.

This place reeks! He hopes that he could find Cathy through this seem-like endless prison room. Every two cells away there would be remains of different parts of skeletons.

He then made a small turn and gasped.

"Cathy…"

-Chris-

_Okay! Stop staring! You're wasting time! I don't think Sam can handle the crazed girl anymore. I hope Danny's alright. How Arachne got insane I will never know. He never really did tell me her side of the story. _Chris thought as he started to remember those many years ago.

"If you're looking for a way to destroy that shield then follow my voice. You will be safe, don't worry." The mysterious sound suddenly said.

The geek whipped his head but he saw no one.

So where was it coming from?

"Follow my voice…" It said, hauntingly.

Somehow, Chris knew he could trust this…odd voice. So letting go of his guard (just a bit), he followed by walking straight away from the shield since he turned around.

"You're almost here. Come. Reach."

"What's going on? I don't understand…" As he said that, he got engulfed by a sudden bright light.

-Sam-

Sam groaned in pain since she had crashed down to the hard ground.

"I know what you are doing, girl and don't even try to. Because if you do, the consequences would be fatal!" Arachne screamed, already having a fist that got surrounded by her hand.

However, Sam was too quick for her and she grabbed her blaster. The leader fired it which it struck her right on the chest, causing her to fly backwards whereas her power got cancelled out.

-Danny-

Danny still has eyes enlarged since he saw Cathy unconsciousness tied up.

"No…Cathy." He ran towards her but immediately pulled back for he got an electric shock.

Eyes darting quickly, he found a stand but it looked like a pedestal. The jock ran towards it and studied the pedestal. It had a slit for a sword to be placed in it… or at least he thinks it's been made for a sword.

The slit looks like it was designed for a sword and for a key…

The macho-boy closed his eyes, holding his necklace and started to glow red, a bright one. The red glow slowly started to expand a bit and as soon as it had started, it vanished.

There, left a sword in his hands.

Looked about it just right.

He only has one shot.

Danny slowly brought the sword so that it was in front of him: the point was facing the pedestal whereas the hilt faced the ceiling.

Gripping the hilt tightly with both hands, he began to bring it down…

-Chris-

A soft moan came, interrupting the silence. Eyes were then fluttered open. Chris laid there for a few seconds until he placed palms on the ground and then pushed himself up so that he was on his knees.

"Ugh…wh-where am I?" He asked, muttering.

"You're in a land of no existence." A soft voice spoke, startling the tech a bit.

"Huh?"

"What you see now does not exist." It spoke, explaining.

"Okay…so why am I here?"

"You are here so I can give aid on how to defeat the shield that surrounds the Dark One. I have seen the troubles it gave you, young one, correct?"

A nod.

"In order to destroy the shield, you must need a weapon so powerful, so sacred that will cleanse the darkness that lies within the shield."

"…"

"The shield is like a protection…that keeps the Dark one going."

_Well apart from stating the obvious about the shield being a protection… what the heck does she er… it mean by the last sentence? _Chris thought.

"Um… I-I'm sorry… but I do not get what you mean. What do you mean "the shield keeps the Master going"?"

"The shield if like a heart of the body. With the heart, it allows you to move. Without it, you die."

"Wait… are you saying that the invisible shield is its heart?" Chris asked, dumb-founded with eyes dilated.

She smiled. "Yes."

"So in order to destroy it… you would need a weapon that is powerful and sacred enough to do the job…" He slowly started to put two to two together.

"Correct."

He was in deep thought. "But… where would I find the weapon? The only thing that would probably work is Danny's sword… but I'm not sure if it's powerful or sacred enough."

The figure seemed to freeze at the mention of Danny though it gradually started to be shaken away.

"Hey… you okay? You seem stiff when I said Danny?" Chris pointed it out.

"I-I'm fine…"

He stared at her, knowing something was wrong.

_I want to know what's wrong but I don't want to press her… _He bit his lip.

"I sense that you want to know what is troubling me."

A slow nod.

A moment of peace.

A sigh then-

A sound came out of nowhere, it sounded like soft music.

_Where the people are strangers  
You'll rest here with me  
In a moment of peace…_

"I'm his mother."

Mm Mm Mm Mm Mm

-Danny-

The sword struck the pedestal, hearing a powerful _hum_. The force of it blew Danny's hair as he had managed to stand his ground.

Then as soon as it had started, it vanished. He waited till a _thump_ came. The jock turned to the source of sound and saw Cathy on the floor, free and unconsciousness.

Pure relief and happiness flooded through him as he ran towards the girl.

Once there, he immediately dropped to his knees and held Cathy to his arms.

It was awhile and at last, Cathy stirred then flickered her eyes!

"D-Danny?" Cathy spoke, weakly.

He smiled. "Yes, it's me. You're safe…" He murmured, softly. She sighed.

"Can you stand? We need to get out of here."

Slowly and with the help of Danny, she got up but remained slightly dizzy. Once that dizziness was gone, they started to take a step.

But then again as soon as they did, they heard voices.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

A sound of the weapon was activated so it got heard.

In front of them, were the bad aliens of all different sizes and shapes.

"I suggest ya take a step back or we will do this the hard way." Danny replied, coolly.

Laughter's erupted.

"Please ten against two…you don't stand a chance." The "leader" said.

"You up for this, Cath'?"

A flash and shout of: MBC: Power up! came the reply.

"Just try and stop me!" Cathy stated, taking out her weapon and then aimed it at them…

-Sam-

_What's taking him so long? I can't hold it much longer! _Sam thought as she blocked a move from Arachne with her hand.

Sam made a quick glance but etched a confused look: no one was there.

_Chris? Where did he go?_

The minute Sam turned her head away from his spot, she felt something hard being collided at her jaw.

From the force, she stumbled back then panted.

Arachne still held that wild glint in her eyes.

"What's the matter? Too weak to continue?" She asked, tauntingly.

"I'm not the one who's going to be weak." Sam fired the Double X. Arachne narrowed her eyes before having her hands being encircled with power…

-Chris-

Chris stood there, paralyzed with shock.

"What?" He managed to say.

"I'm his mother…biological… He was so young…never saw his mother…" A tear rolled down. "But you, I must thank you for being such a great friend to him, despite how different he is. Now, I return the favor. After destroying the shield, there will be an opening but you _must_ make a wish… a wish to return home."

As she said that, she began to fade away.

"But wait-how will I know how the opening looks like?" Chris asked.

It was too late for she started to fade.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Defeat it…it…" The word _it _echoed throughout the place and the light was ceased to be exist.

-Danny-

The duo ran fast, breathing heavily while at some point, they were attacking.

"Are…we almost…there?" Cathy asked, panting heavily.

"We… should be! Just around this and-JUMP!" He shouted unexpectedly. The two both jumped up in the air, missing the numerous attacks that got shot from behind them.

Then they landed back down.

For a minute, it felt weird for Danny because he was pretty sure that Cathy hadn't sense the attack but yet _he_ did.

_Maybe it's from being the Time Keeper…_ He thought.

After turning a corner, they saw a familiar battle since many of violet-purple and yellow-orange short streaks were kept on being turned every now and then.

"Hey! I see Chris!" Cathy exclaimed.

"Huh?" Danny squinted his eyes and saw a blurry blue figure that seemed to be getting up.

"Oh! Heey Chriss!" Danny practically yelled. It seemed to work for Chris since he spun to the left.

-Chris-

Chris groaned and got up but he was a bit unsteady at first.

_Okay…no more dimensional trips or whatever they're called. Clearly, I get dizzy from them._ Chris groaned in thought. When he was about to face the Master, he heard shouting…

As if someone was shouting his name…

He spun to the left and saw something small. He looked too see two blurry figures that were running his way.

_Wait a minute… is that Cathy and Danny?_

The figure started to come a bit closer.

_It is!_

"Cathy! Danny!" He started to wave madly.

_So why are they runn-woah!_ Just in time, he ducked to avoid a shot. _Oh that's why._

"Chris!" Before Danny could tackle him down, Cathy beat him to it and in just in time to because a streak of neon yellow color whizzed past by.

It struck a wall, creating smoke.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They got up and just as Chris was about to get the blaster, the odd creatures vanished.

"Huh? Where did they go?" Chris wondered.

"Wretched kids. I have just had enough about this!" The voice startled Chris for a minute. When he turned he had almost forgotten that the Master was still there.

A cry of pain erupted the thick silence, followed by a thud. Chris realized that it was Sam who was lying on the ground; battered and bruised.

"Sam!" The tech helped the fighter up.

"You okay?"

"I…think so…" She replied, panting. "Great to have you back Cathy." The alien nodded, grinning.

"It's time to take these out once and for all!"

"The only thing that is trash is you so just shut it and sit back down like a coward you already are!" Danny replied, confidently.

"Quiet!" It bellowed. It got up. As it did, the friends' eyes were widened as it saw the real size of the Master. It was very tall.

Slowly, it started to descend the low stairs, step by step. Each time, he does it, the MBC walked a step back.

_You must strike the invisible shield for it is its soul…_

The words echoed into Chris's mind. His eyes went towards Danny's side and saw the hilt of the sword.

He didn't have the time to grab it for the Master blasted his own attack straight at them, knocking, them down: they got separated into different direction.

Luckily for Chris, eh was almost (a centimeter) close to Danny. Too bad for him though for not paying attention to the Master…

"Look at you. Can't even defend yourselves from a simple blast. Fools indeed."

Arachne only smirked.

_It's not over yet!_ Chris thought. Danny struggled to get up found himself being surrounded by the creatures…again.

"Aw crud! Don't you ever give up?" Danny complained.

"Shut up and get to work!" Sam's sharp voice rang. And there goes the firing.

Being an alien as its advantages. Cathy used her stretchable arms and made a small group of the enemies and swung them around. She then released it, letting the opponents to smash hard against the wall.

"Yes!" Cathy cheered.

How she missed fighting…

Danny fired back and forth. Unfortunately, the blaster got knocked out of his hands and he dodged the oncoming attack.

The attack struck the enemy.

The jock pulled his sword out, blocking the next strike. Slashing this way and that, the foes fell dead.

"Alright! Whoo! Go me! It's my birthday! Uh uh uh…"

Cue the moonwalk and a twirl.

"Yeah good job. DANNY-LOOK OUT!" Cathy screamed.

After the twirl, the blow struck Danny at his feet, making him to fly up in the air then landed down hard. The sword scattered away from him.

"Danny!"

"I'm alright…kinda…"

Chris's eyes followed to the sword then to the attacker: it was Arachne, flaring with power and had a twisted look.

_Now's my chance._

He made a dash towards the sword, desperately trying to dodge the continuous attacks from Arachne.

_So close…_

Damn.

The powerful assault smashed into him which caused him to crash into a wall, sliding down in pain.

Not now.

Not now when he was so close…

Arachne let out a screech and sharply turned around when she heard:

"Hey witch! Get away from them!" Cathy exclaimed, angrily.

"No one…calls me a witch! But you _dare_ call me one…? Impress me, dearie but you both know one of us will go down in history."

"And that will be you!" Cathy screamed, charging at her with such speed that it both knocked the wind from one another.

"Cathy!" Sam yelled.

Chris grunted and struggled to get up. But failed.

Crawling helps though and now he just gotta find that damn-

There it is!

…only a centimeter away. Yeap.

_Damn! It couldn't be an inch now could it?_ Chris thought angrily.

Wincing, he began to crawl towards it.

Lucky enough, he was facing the Master.

Lucky shot.

And then there is Danny who just got up, rubbing his head…

So close…

Danny turned around and saw Chris reaching out of the sword. There was also a rival charging towards him.

"CHRIS!"

At the sound of the name, Chris threw the sword.

The sword twirled in the air, having the Master's eyes enlarged.

The Master didn't have the chance to stop it for the sword struck in the middle…exactly in the middle.

From the sword, cracks like broken glass were seen. It started to expand.

The Master screamed, alerting Arachne to see her leader in pain.

"NOO!" Arachne yelled. Her eyes quickly darted to the blue guy who struggled to get up. Her first got engulfed with power.

She started to raise her hand…

The girl was about to fire it but it got cancelled out, letting out a growl. She turned and saw Cathy's and Sam's blasters pointing at her.

"Lucky shot." Chris stated, smiling.

"Yeah. Now go and give it back." Danny mumbled. "It's my sword!"

The tech rolled his eyes. "I don't need to."

"But-"

"Down." Confused, Danny looked down and a happy face was replaced.

"My sword! How I missed you!" Danny exclaimed, happily and hugging it.

Finally, the shield got destroyed, forming a black hole circle-like. Chris stared at it for a second then realized.

The portal.

"Guys! We have to go that portal! It's the only way home!" The girls started running after hearing Chris's yelling.

The girls (who miraculously dodged Arachne's deadly attacks) were ahead then followed by Chris and Danny.

A bit more.

"NO! I won't let you get away!" Arachne dashed towards their direction. It wasn't soon enough that she caught up to them.

"Crazy chick is on our tail!" Danny alerted them since he looked back.

"We're almost there!

"I will never let you escape! You will _always_ be mine!"

_I wish we could go home._

At last, the Master exploded that reminded the MBC of a supernova explosion, blinding everything.

That was the last thing they heard before they got sucked in, leaving her behind…

* * *

"Hello…up! Now. Get up!" The voice made the eyes to flicker.

The vision was blurry at first but it got cleared.

"About time Danny." Sam muttered.

"Now I know why I hate dimensional trips… ugh." Danny groaned but took this time to look at the surroundings.

He broke into a grin. "We're home!"

After the cheering, the trio looked at him still.

"What? Guys, we're _home_! Aren't you happy?!" He asked.

"We are but…" Chris frowned. "You owe us some answers."

Danny stared at them before sighing. "Fine… what do you want to know?"

"Why did she say "you will always be mine"?" Cathy piped up.

A moment of silence.

Hesitating, Danny finally spoke.

"Because…" He struggled. "She was my…girlfriend…"

Everybody's eyes instantly widened.

* * *

"So they have defeated it…" The figure turned away from the orb that revealed the four friends. It turned to smoke.

"That is only the beginning."

The scene went to an intense black.

**MBC: A Timeless Tale**

Author's Note: And there you go! The Final Battle is done! Finito! Look out for the epilogue for THIS story! Then another epilogue for the next story… Later! Oh the song is called: A moment of peace by Gregorian. For the sentence with the star (*) sorry if it was a bit...effiy and confusing...


	21. The Epilogue: One month later

Author's Note: Hey another chapter is coming out! Yeah, I know. The story is coming to an end. *sigh* all good times must come to an end… I guess… But another great news is after I'm finished with my HP I will be working on Dixxy's sequel! :D That one is gonna be fun! YAY! Anyways, here we go!

Disclaimer: I WILL own the MBC someday! You hear me?! *starts writing down plots* Disclaimer: and there she goes, being insane… hmmm… there she goes, pumpin and grindin that pole, I think I'm losin control. Me: NOOOOOOO not that songgggggggg… *cries*

Chapter 21: The Epilogue: One month later

Snow was falling down, creating a Winter Wonderland.

The only sound that there was silence.

But this silence is important.

There was a figure, trudging through the thick snow plus shivering as well. It also appeared to be holding something in its hand.

At last, it finally reached the destination and the figure faced it, staring at the words that got carved in it. Then, it fell down to its knees.

"Hi mom…dad…" It spoke to the stones. "How are you? …I guess I'm fine. Just tired but fine." Danny spoke.

It felt weird talking to a tombstone.

Danny struggled for a bit.

"I heard that you met Chris, mom. Yeah, he told me yesterday. I guess he felt that he has the need to tell me."

Danny could remember the flashback so well.

-Flashback-

_After the questions and answers, the group left except for Chris._

_Danny was about to get up but got interrupted by Chris._

"_Uh…Danny?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_There's something else I need to tell you…When we had split up for the parts… I was struggling at first on how to destroy it but then I heard a voice. It told me to follow it and I did because I felt that I could trust it…as if I was safe."_

"_Where are you going at?" Danny quizzed._

"_That voice…" Chris bowed his head. "That voice was your mother, Danny. I met your mother."_

-End Flashback-

"At first, I was so shocked, frozen. I didn't know what to say. Do you know how awkward it was? But anyways, I… love you. I do. I love you so much. And dad too."

Tears rolled down his cold cheeks.

"I…have to go now…I will talk to you soon, mom. Dad. I love you both."

With that, he got up and left. On those two graves, laid two bundles of beautiful red roses.

As Danny walked, he was too deep in thought that he didn't notice that he tripped. That was until snow made contact with his face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't look where I was going!" Danny apologized to the figure with a black cloak.

"Um…"

"It's okay." It replied. It turned its head to face him. When it did, Danny gasped.

"Elvira!?"

Author's Note: And that concludes another epilogue done. The other epilogue is for the next story which is the laser tag game! And I bet that I gave you a surprised shock! Ah ha! Tune in next for the other epilogue. XOXO


	22. Epilogue: The Laser Tag Game

Author's Note: I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter of MBC: A Timeless Tale… *sigh* I enjoyed writing this one and the characters I had made. Especially Arachne. She is seriously messed up.

Arachne: Hey! Shut it will you?!

Me: Not my fault that you are mentally challenged.

Arachne: _WHAT_ did you say?! *flares up with power*

Me: Mentally challen-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *ducks an incredibly insane aiming of a bolt* Yo! Try to have the room at least intact! *flares up with my own powers* Ha! Two can play at the game!

Disclaimer: Blood-of-Silver does not own anything except for her own characters. Just out of the blue, she wants to know who YOUR favorite character was. Eep! *Ducks another violently attack, courtesy of me*

Chapter 22: Epilogue: The Laser Tag Game

Instead of having a beautiful weather, it was cloudy. The dark gray clouds covered the blue sky: it looked like it was going to rain.

Sam was busy gazing out the winder: her chin being rested on her palm.

"Samantha Henderson!" The voice said sharply. "Can you please tell me the answer to question 24?" The Math Teacher asked, impatiently.

Sam jerked her head away from the window to face the teacher. "S-sorry?" She stood up.

He sighed. "Question 24. Answer. Now."

"Oh um… I got 3.0*10^3…" Sam answered,

"Correct. Now please sit back down and _pay attention_. I'm sure you don't want a detention, now do you?"

"N-no, sir."

"Good."

She sat back down, embarrassed and ignored the sniggering. The bell rang, signaling that it was time to go to the next class.

_Stupid weather. I really do love rain. It somehow soothes my soul…relaxes me…_ Sam continued her train of thoughts but unaware that she had bumped into someone; books scattered.

"Ohh…that…hurt…" Sam groaned. "I'm sorry! I didn't look where I was going! I'm sorry." Sam hurriedly collected the books. She was about to grab the last one until someone else did it for her.

"Huh?" She looked up to see the face of David. Her heart nearly stopped beating.

"No sweat."

"Um…I…er…th-thanks…" She grabbed the book from him and took his offered arm to help her up.

"I got to go for Football practice. See you around, kay?" David said.

Sam nodded mutely. He then took off.

_What's the MATTER WITH YOU!? YOU JUST BUMPED INTO THE CUTEST GUY IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL! Now I feel like I fool. What will he say now?!_

Sam groaned and banged her head against the wall.

"Sammy!" A loud enthusiastic voice yelled. Sam didn't even have the chance to look at who it was since she fell down yet again.

"Argh!" Sam cried out, falling down.

"What now?!" Sam asked, irritated. Then she looked to see Cathy. "Oh hi Cath. What's up?"

"Mr. Fusster is letting us on _another_ field trip! Can you believe it?! _ANOTHER FIELD TRIP!_" She shook the poor girl, violently.

"Huh?"

"Something is really wrong with Fusster. He normally doesn't let any field trips…" Danny replied.

"I think that was our history teacher." Chris corrected him.

Danny stared down. "Oh."

"But…what's the field trip?" Sam asked, at last.

"The Laser Tag!"

Author's Note: 

Me: *comes out of the battlefield and turns out to be really bruised and battered* and that concludes the final chapter for this story. Aww man, I'm really going to miss this story… thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorite, read, followed and so on so forth! Much appreciated!

Arachne: *comes out in one piece and smirks* I bet you can't heal your wounds. *Cackles*

Me: *glares and then fires another bolt at her*

Disclaimer: Till then! ACK! *ducks* WATCH WHERE YOU FRICKIN THROWING!


End file.
